The Ouran Pokemon Trainers
by departedsoul13
Summary: Ever wondered what the Host Club's occupants would be like if they were Pokemon trainers, or just plain lived in a Pokemon World? No theme music needed. Well join newbie trainers Tamaki and Haruhi as they start their Pokemon journey!With Tamaki's antics, Haruhi's indifference, tough gym leaders, Ouran favorites, and the dreaded Team Zuka, will they make it through the Ouran Region?
1. Route A: To Meet an Idiot

Yes...I know I have multiple other stories I SHOULD be working on, but this I actually have a start to end finish. Sort of. Join the Host Club as they do all sorts of wacky, outrageous things as they journey through pop culture! Let's go!

Ps. When I say that, I should probably inform you!This is in a way, a larger part of an Ouran series that I'm working on. I'm hoping I can make the other stories into chapters for just one story. This one was too long, but it's still part of the set, since I came up with so many Ouran adventures at once. Stay tuned!

* * *

Route A: To Meet an Idiot

"Good luck! Come back and visit a lot, ok?"The sounds of sniffling broke into a sob as the short haired girl walked down her apartment complex's steps to reach the sidewalk below. Today was a VERY exciting day (for most at least). Haruhi Fujioka had recently been studying Pokémon at her trainer's school. However, Haruhi had plans in life to become an accomplished business woman working alongside Pokémon, so she had to at least try for a better school!

The school she tried out for however was NOT a better school. It was THE BEST. The Elite Trainer's School was the best trainer's school in the entire country. Possibly the world even!

A short walk later, Haruhi found herself facing an enormous building, something that could be a mansion, not a school. She entered and found the main office.

Inside, a secretary sat typing at her computer while a large cat-like Pokémon sat on a posh pillow at her feet sleeping. Haruhi stared at it. 'Wow...they even have a Persian..'She thought. 'This school really maintains its rich reputation.' She mused.

"Haruhi Fujioka?"Her named snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"She asked eagerly.

"Your teacher will be in shortly."She said, clicking away at her keyboard. Haruhi looked around the office as she clung to her green backpack.

'I wonder why the teacher is coming here...'She pondered dryly.

Haruhi nearly skyrocketed as the door behind her broke the office's silent air with the sound of wood slamming on plaster, or whatever it was rich people made walls out of. Gold perhaps. The Persian that had been sleeping peacefully gave a startled, nails-on-chalkboard screech and it ran to hide under the desk.

Regaining her composure, Haruhi turned around to see what the cause of her fright was. "Haruhi Fujioka?" The old man wearing a brown suit asked.

"Yes?"She asked. The man straightened out his appearance.

"I was going to be your teacher."He replied.

"Going to?"She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, well you see, that's why I'm here. You see, your grades were so remarkable at your old trainer's school, that it seems you're not even needed to go through ours."

"What?"She asked, confused.

"Well, in other words, you're ready to begin your Pokémon journey!"He exclaimed. "Good luck young man."

"Actually I'm a girl..."She murmured.

"Anyways, you're now clear for leaving. Here's a supply of Pokémon must haves, items and medicines and the sort. Here's also a map of the region and $1,000."The man handed her a lump of cash. "I know it's not much but...Anyways, you have a Pokémon, correct?"She shook her head, too startled to answer by the grand sitting in her hand. "No? Well I suggest you go out and catch a strong Pokémon quick! Try bribing it! Or the commoner's way of using 'Pokeballs'. Hm, either way, you best be off!"With that, the teacher pushed Haruhi out the front doors of the school no sooner than she had arrived.

However, during her seven minute stay, she managed to acquire one thousand dollars, so I suppose her time there was not utterly wasted.

'I could send this money home to pay the rent!' She immediately thought as she continued staring at the money stacked in her palms. Realizing it probably wasn't safe in her hands out in the open, she quickly transferred the money to her already full backpack. She pulled out her map from her pocket.

"Well," Haruhi said out loud, "as a Pokémon trainer, I should try competing in the Pokémon League. To qualify for the League though, I need to win eight badges from eight League gyms through a Pokémon battle with the gym leader."Haruhi sighed. "This sounds too troublesome. I think I'll just go back home."She mumbled, beginning to fold the map up again.

_And so Haruhi headed on home and never went journeying through the country like normal Pokémon world kids did. Thus is the end of the Ouran Pokémon trainer_-Wait! Who's that over there?

"Um, excuse me..."

Haruhi looked around. There was no one in sight.

"Over here please." Haruhi followed the voice and looked towards the right corner of the mansion school. She saw a nervous, awkward looking boy in designer clothes loitering about. She walked over to him.

"Yes?"She asked.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but are you starting your Pokémon journey by any chance?"He asked.

"No, sorry, I'm not."She replied, having no intention of doing something so frivolous and strenuous.

"Oh..."The boy looked like he was about to cry.

"Are you ok?"She quickly asked. He sadly nodded.

"C'mon Antoinette, let's go."A happy woof sounded as a large, fancy looking Growlithe with a ribbon tied around its neck bounded towards the boy. Without seeing what else would happen, Haruhi started on her way back home.

'I wonder what Dad will think...'She thought.

"Excuse me, do you know the way to Martial Village?"Haruhi looked up and saw the boy she had seen before asking a group of guys for directions.

"Martial Village? Aren't you a beginning trainer?"They asked, receiving a nod. They laughed. "The first gym you should be headed for is the Haninozuka Gym!"One boy exclaimed laughing. Looking dejected, the boy walked away from the group and towards Haruhi. Noticing her, his eyes lit up a bit, but then faded.

"Looks like I have a lot to learn, right?"He asked her. "I better pack my suit cases and call my personal driver and staff."He said, grasping her attention. Was he an idiot? Who took an entourage along with them on their Pokémon journey? Even she knew that it'd be troublesome! "Let's see...and Antoinette will need her special bed, and I'll need about three suitcases, my chef, my teacher, my-"

"No no no."Haruhi said, getting the boy's attention. "Those things will only be troublesome. Trust me."She said, irritated by his stupid behavior.

"But, what about Antoinette's bath!"He asked panicked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."Haruhi waved off. "Is Antoinette a good fighter?"She asked. The boy looked stupidly at her. Then he laughed.

"Silly boy, Antoinette doesn't fight!"He exclaimed. "She's my pet!"

"Then you shouldn't take her along on your journey!"Haruhi ordered, finding her conversation annoying. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Why not? Why can't Antoinette come along? She's important! My best friend!"The blond cried.

"She'd get killed! Don't do something stupid!"Haruhi yelled, beginning to leave. "You idiot!"She said as she left. The boy began to sniffle, catching Haruhi's attention. Haruhi turned around to see him sulking, crouching down in his self pity.

'Really?'She thought. He was just the kind of person she _did not _want to meet. "Are you ok?"She asked, figuring that if he continued crying in the middle of the street he'd get run over by...She paused in her thoughts.

Why the _heck_ weren't there any cars around!

Anyways...

The boy turned around and nodded, giving her déjà vu. She sighed, finding him a hopeless case. Could an idiot like him really survive in the Pokémon world?

"So..."She began, deciding she should stay with him until he got out of the street. "Where are you headed?"She asked, getting her map out. The boy stood up and walked closer to her.

"Well, I was planning on going to Martial Town to battle the gym leader there for a gym badge, but apparently that gym is too tough for a beginner trainer."He said with a smile. Haruhi consulted her map and pointed at a town.

"They said to start at Haninozuka's gym, right?"She asked, referring to the group of guys. The boy nodded. "Well, that's right here, it's only about a straight walk up from here."She explained. He nodded again.

"Thank you! Let's go!"The boy began leading Haruhi off, dragging her by the arm.

"Wait, wait, wait! I just told you that I'm not going on a Pokémon journey!" The boy stopped.

"Why not?"Haruhi sighed.

"It sounds far too troublesome to travel to faraway places, track down a gym, and then try defeating a gym leader. Besides, I need to take care of my father, who knows what he'd do without me there."

"Is he ill?"

"No...he's just...a poor money manager."She said.

"Oh."The boy replied. "Well why don't you journey just to see the world? All the Pokémon, all of the different towns, the different kinds of food..."The boy appeared to be lost in some sort of day dream with a blissful expression worn on his face.

"Different food?"Haruhi asked, interested.

"Ah! Yes! If I recall, Haninozuka's town was filled with the most delectable sweets! Mouthwatering flavors that melted in your mouth..."The boy sighed dreamily. "Nothing better!"He noticed Haruhi's interested expression. "Well, you interested in journeying now?"Haruhi looked away. Contrary to what she wanted to say, she kind of was.

"I guess."She mumbled. The boy brightly smiled.

"Great! We can travel together!"Again, he began dragging her off. "By the way," he said looking at her, "I'm Tamaki Suoh."

"Haruhi Fujioka." With those words said, Haruhi ended up getting dragged along by the chatty blond into a new adventure which would lead her into more troublesome and outrageous situations than one can be prepared for.

* * *

Our heroes' adventure has only begun! Next time, let's see if the two can make it to the Haninozuka gym! Or will Tamaki get distracted along the way...? Find out next time!

Got an idea? Send it! I'd say I'm all ears, but that's a little creepy to imagine...

P.S...Does Tamaki realize that Haruhi's a girl...?


	2. Route B: With the Attention Span of a

I'm back in action! Today we join our heroes right after they've begun their Pokémon journey. Tamaki Suoh is the boy that Haruhi Fujioka wants to spend her time with the least. He's a crybaby, an idiot, and naïve. Haruhi never wanted to go on her journey, she just wanted to go home and pay rent. But when Tamaki unknowingly lured her into it by mentioning the Haninozuka Gym's town's delectable food, she couldn't help but agree to go with him!

Besides that, she figured he was so much of an idiot that he'd get lost. Or beaten. Or doomed miserably.

Anyways, today our heroes are on the road towards the Haninozuka Gym. Let's see what's up!

* * *

Route B: With the attention span of a Totodile

"Haruhi, Haruhi look!"Tamaki stood on a grassy green hill pointing ahead and shouting.

"What is it?"Haruhi uninterestedly asked as she approached him.

"Look!"Haruhi looked out in the direction her blond companion pointed. Before them lay miles and miles (or so it appeared) of grassy, windswept fields and hills.

"And?"Haruhi asked, not seeing the big deal about it or how her companion could be so exuberant at the sight of grass.

"Isn't it beautiful? It's just like the movies I watched when I was a child! A runaway boy and girl travelling throughout the land, meeting dozens of Pokémon and dozens of different people...Or the one where a Pokémon assists a couple with their forbidden or long distance love!"Tamaki looked blissful in his idiotic admiration.

"Please focus so we can get to the Haninozuka Gym."Haruhi said, ignoring the rich boy's idiotic thoughts. She was about to apologize (since whenever she said something straight-forwardly to him he went off and sulked) but noticed he wasn't crouched down to the floor picking at the grass.

"You're absolutely right Haruhi!"He agreed energetically. "But first, shouldn't we catch you a Pokémon on the way?"

"What? I don't know what I need a Pokémon for, I'm perfectly fine."

"What? But how will you battle and learn more about Pokémon, like the school instructed us!"Tamaki asked startled. Haruhi frowned. She had forgotten about that. She sighed.

"Fine. _One_ Pokémon. I want one that's easy to deal with and is a hard worker...Hm.."

"Well, we _could_ consult my PokeDex."Tamaki suggested, pulling a red rectangular, electric flip book device out of his pocket. Haruhi's eyes widened. She'd forgotten about those. She had been issued one at her old trainer's school. She pulled hers out of her pocket as well. "Ah! You have one too! Excellent! Let's see, how about a Slakoth?"Tamaki asked, skimming through entries.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Haruhi asked irritated. 'I suggested a hard working Pokémon!'

"Well ok, how about a Machop?"Haruhi imagined the fighting Pokémon working in her house, breaking everything.

"No thank you, I need something suited to housework."She said.

"Alright, alright, a Chansey?"Tamaki continued. Haruhi shook her head.

"No thank you, I don't know where I'd find one of those." She said. 'Unless we're going to rob a Pokémon Center, but even if we were, those things have high security.'

"Alright, a Cyndaquil?"

"That would burn everything, Tamaki."

"Geodude?"

"I don't want a giant floating rock!"

"Then most certainly a Pidgey."

"No!"Instead of suggesting anything more, Tamaki's head diverted to the right as he looked over the hill. "What?"Haruhi asked, following his gaze down below. Her eyes landed on a bit of lush green foliage. "What's there?"She asked. Tamaki pointed, his eyes locked.

"I saw something move!"

"What?"

"I don't know! I just know I saw the bushes rustle!" Haruhi and Tamaki continued intently gazing down below.

"You know," Tamaki began quietly, "we are getting closer to Haninozuka's Gym."

'Are we?'Haruhi thought.

"And did you know," Tamaki continued, still gazing below, "that the Haninozukas are warriors?"

"Warriors?"Haruhi asked, curious. Warriors existed? Tamaki nodded.

"Yes. The Haninozukas are trained in martial arts like judo and karate. They're master hand-to-hand fighters basically."He continued. "In fact, the Haninozuka Gym Leader holds the regional karate championship!"He added.

"Then why is he a gym leader?"Haruhi asked, turning to look at Tamaki. He shrugged.

"He must love Pokémon."Haruhi returned her gaze down below.

"What do you think is down there?"She asked out loud.

"Well, like I was saying...Since we're approaching the Haninozuka Gym, I was thinking that..."Tamaki got quieter and donned a serious tone. "It's a ninja."

Haruhi stared at the blonde's serious face. 'He's kidding, right?' She thought. "No no Tamaki. It's probably just some wild Pokémon."She corrected.

"Are you sure it's not a ninja?"He asked.

"Yes Tamaki, ninjas don't exist."With that being said, Tamaki crouched down on the ground with his back to Haruhi and began picking at the grass. Haruhi sighed and turned back down below to see if anything had emerged. Her eyes widened. "Tamaki-senpai! Tamaki-senpai!"Haruhi urgently whispered. Tamaki glanced over his shoulder. "Look!"She called. Tamaki moved over to where Haruhi was and saw a wild Pokémon emerge from the foliage down below. "What is that?" Haruhi asked.

"It's a Zigzagoon!"Tamaki realized. "Haruhi, catch it! You two have so much in common!"

"What? And how?"Haruhi asked, insulted.

"Just look how that small creature searches around for food, but alas! Finds none! It's just like the life of a commoner!"Tamaki dramatically cried. Haruhi fought the urge to smack him upside the head or briskly turn around and walk back home.

"Zigzagoons are very smart! They're good trackers and store their food!"Tamaki informed her. Haruhi sighed. She had to admit, the little creature was kind of cute, and it seemed harmless.

"Ok, ok Tamaki. I'll capture that Zigzagoon. That's it. No more, no less. Happy?"She asked him, receiving what appeared to be some sort of jubilant cheer as a response. Ignoring her companion, Haruhi began to descend the hill and approach the Zigzagoon, who was currently sniffing about for food. She looked around, realizing she'd need some bait.

"Haruhi, over there."Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki, whispering advice to her. She followed Tamaki's pointed finger and saw a bush of purple berries. She nodded at the blond and slowly approached the bush. Once she had gathered enough berries, she cautiously approached the Pokémon and began dropping the berries in a trail towards herself.

The Zigzagoon looked up and noticed the berries. Taking the bait, the small creature continued gobbling up berries on its way towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi it's coming!"Tamaki said excitedly.

"Shh!"Haruhi strictly informed him. "You'll scare it away."The Pokémon continued towards Haruhi and finally stopped in front of her. Tamaki froze, but the creature seemed to not mind the humans' presence. It sniffed at Haruhi, who crouched down and offered it another berry. "Want to come with me?"She asked it as it happily chewed on more berries.

"I think that's a yes!"Tamaki whispered. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"You can move, Tamaki."She notified him, noting that his frozen stance was an abnormal and dramatic one. Tamaki relaxed and leaned in to inspect Haruhi's new friend.

"It's so cute!"He said, reaching out to pet it. The Zigzagoon quickly scratched him away. "OW!"He yelped, quickly retracting his hand. "Haruhi~!"He whined. "It hit me!"Haruhi rolled her eyes again.

"Be nice Tamaki, he's eating."Haruhi lectured. Tamaki continued to pout.

"Haruhi, shouldn't you capture it in a Pokeball?"He asked after a bit, once the Pokémon was done eating.

"Ah!"Haruhi said, remembering what he said. "That's right!"Quickly, she dug out a pokeball from her backpack. "Alright little guy, come in here."With a click and a consenting nod, Haruhi had captured her first Pokémon. Tamaki cheered as the pokeball's light gave its final ding.

"Haruhi! Isn't it wonderful! Now you have your very own Pokémon-which will love and adore you forever! Just think, soon we'll all be in dangerous battles, challenging venues, and enduring the harsh life of a commoner as we travel! With your Zigzagoon by your side, nothing can stop you!" Haruhi fought the urge not to release her newly captured Pokémon and order it to scratch attack Tamaki again. Harsh life of a commoner? What did rich people do? Sit around flirting with girls all day?

**Well...actually Haruhi...**

"Alright Haruhi! Let's be on our way shall we? We're getting closer to the Haninozuka Gym! I can feel it!"Tamaki announced enthusiastically.

'Actually Tamaki, we're only about a yard away from where we started this scenario.' Haruhi thought bitterly. Despite her observation, she joined Tamaki in continuing their journey towards the Haninozuka Gym.

* * *

From a bit behind them obscured in the trees, a suspicious trio sat watching the duo.

"Did you see that, Lady Benibara?"A short brunette asked. The taller, darker haired brunette nodded and had a grave expression on her face.

"Yes."She replied gravely.

"That Zigzagoon is something isn't it?"A slender, light brunette with wavy hair noted. The girl with boy cut hair nodded again.

"That's not what has my eye though."Lady Benibara replied.

"That girl right?"The first girl asked, earning another nod.

"Hmph. I agree with you, Lady Benibara."The slender brunette said. "That man looks like a complete idiot. He's despicable!"

"Did you see how he constantly insulted her!"The short girl asked.

"And how he approached that poor little Zigzagoon, startling it!"The second girl cried.

"Girls, girls, "Lady Benibara began, grasping their attention, "I propose that we save both that girl and her Zigzagoon!"The two other girls nodded curtly. "Now, let's go..."

"Right!"

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai, what are you looking at?"Haruhi asked as her travelling companion stopped for about the twelfth time to look at plants alongside the road. "Ah, but Haruhi, sometimes you must stop and smell the flowers."Tamaki said, leaning into smell a plant containing bright red, spiky berries.

"Um, Tamaki-senpai? That berry will make your face burn if you get that close..."She warned, a bit too late as the blond began to run around screaming.

"AH-ER AH-ER!"He screamed, what Haruhi assumed to be 'water'. Running off of the road and up a small embankment, Tamaki disappeared. Haruhi waited a bit and then went after him. As she climbed the steep hill, she saw a glistening lake.

At its shore, Tamaki sat washing his face with water. Haruhi approached him and looked over the water. "It's so nice here."She noted out loud. Tamaki nodded.

"Ah, my face feels much better!"He said, the sparkle back in his eyes. "I'll make sure not to come closer to that plant again!"He vowed. Haruhi nodded, not buying his oath. Her eyes then were jerked back to the lake.

"Huh? Tamaki-senpai, what was that?"She asked, thinking she saw something on the waters. Tamaki looked out.

"What was what Haruhi?"He asked, scanning the waters. Haruhi looked over the waters again slowly.

"I guess nothing."She mumbled, looking away back towards the road. "We should get going again-"

"Haruhi-there!"Tamaki exclaimed, pointing at the water. Haruhi's head snapped back to the lake, where this time she was not disappointed. Something appeared to be swimming towards them-fast.

"What is that?"She asked, cautious. As the figure swam closer, it became clearer. Tamaki's face lit up with joy.

"It's a Totodile!"Tamaki exclaimed. Quickly, he jumped up to his feet and grabbed a pokeball from his waist.

'He's going to catch it?'Haruhi thought. The Totodile was now at the edge of the water, looking up at Tamaki.

"Totodile, you will be mine!"Tamaki announced, activating the pokeball in his hand and tossing it out. "Psyduck! I choose you!"Tamaki yelled. The pokeball popped open and a sleepy looking Psyduck appeared. Before the Totodile could beach itself, Tamaki jumped on the offensive.

"Psyduck, use confuse ray!"He yelled. Haruhi watched as the Pokémon's eyes grew determined and it put one paw to its head and another pointed at Totodile. A colorful ray shot out, barely visible, towards Totodile.

"Beautiful!"Tamaki said blissfully. Unfortunately, the Totodile happily chirped and jumped out of the ray's way, landing on land. "Alright Psyduck, now's our chance! Use tackle!"He ordered, the Pokémon following through. The attack worked, but the Totodile wasn't out of energy yet.

Suddenly, the water Pokémon fought back with a water gun, launching Tamaki's Psyduck into the air. "Quick Psyduck, recover!"He yelled. Psyduck landed, wobbling. "Great! Now Psyduck, finish him off with confusion!" Immediately, the yellow Pokémon got the determined look back in it's now glowing eyes. The Totodile appeared confused, and then was thrown back into the ground. It tried getting back up, but kept falling back down wearily.

Tamaki happily grinned. "Totodile! You will be mine!"He brandished another pokeball and tossed it at the tired reptile. The Totodile was quickly sucked in and after three successful dings, belonged to Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki cheered as he picked up the pokeball and attached it back to his waist.

"Another friend to help fight against Haninozuka! Welcome to the family little guy."He said. "Shall we be off?"He asked. Haruhi stood her ground, still taking in Tamaki's expert battle. Who knew an idiot could do that? She shook her head, coming back to the present.

"So, you like water Pokémon?"She asked as they began walking back to the road. Tamaki shook his head.

"No, just energetic Pokémon!"He said. His eyes looked away from Haruhi and then up at the sky as the road came back into sight.

"What?"Haruhi asked, looking into the sky as well. There in the sky lazily floated a hot air balloon in the shape of a lily.

"That's strange."Tamaki remarked.

'You're one to talk.' Haruhi fought from saying. She was jerked from her thoughts by gaudy, menacing, high pitched laughter from above.

"Hello there!"A long, wavy haired light brunette called, waving from the basket of the hot air balloon.

"Um, hello!"Tamaki replied, waving as well. He turned to Haruhi. "Who are they?"He asked, earning a shrug.

"You don't know who we are?"A startled, high pitched voice sounded. A short, bright haired brunette peered over the basket. "Why, we're Team Zuka!" Tamaki froze.

"Team...Zuka...?"He asked looking completely drained in the face.

"Team Zuka? Who are they? What's wrong Tamaki-senpai?"Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi, Team Zuka is a horrible gang of girls who go around kidnapping other girls and Pokémon! They do horrible things to men!"Tamaki informed her, horrified. Haruhi looked up at the girls.

"They don't look too frightening."She noted.

"Don't judge by appearance!"Tamaki warned.

"Back to us please."A new voice asked. A tall, short haired brunette appeared in the middle of the two others.

"Who are you?"Tamaki ordered. The new person smiled.

"What? You don't know who Lady Benibara is?"The short girl demanded, mortified.

"Lady Benibara?"Tamaki repeated. The short girl nodded.

"You're lucky! Lady Benibara specifically zeroed in on you to join Team Zuka!"The girl yelled, pointing at Haruhi.

"Me? Why?" 'It looks so stupid.' Haruhi asked and thought.

"Ah, a maiden as pure as the freshly fallen snow! And with her, a cute, pure animal! But she's forced to travel with such a brute!"Lady Benibara finished harshly, pointing at Tamaki.

"No, no. Tamaki-senpai isn't a brute."Haruhi defended, thinking back to his frequent flower smelling sessions along the road. 'An idiot, yes.'

"No matter. We're here for your Pokémon and you fair maiden!"Lady Benibara announced. "You asked who we are, and now we'll tell you!"

Lady Benibara and the other two arranged themselves in a sort of formation with Benibara in the middle facing the duo and two girls facing sideways on each side of her.

"To protect the world from exploitation!"Lady Benibara began with a serious expression.

"To unite all maidens within our nation."The light haired brunette calmly said, suddenly holding a lily.

"To pronounce the purity of truth and love!"Lady Benibara passionately declared.

"To extend our talent to the stars above!"The short haired girl called.

"Benio."Lady Benibara said.

"Chizuru."The slender brunette introduced smiling.

"Hinako!"The short girl announced.

"Team Zuka blossoms with the color of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!" The three girls declared.

"Ah, Lady Benibara, that was perfect!"The slender girl commented.

"Yes, better than last time's!"

"Lady Benibara, I'm sorry, my position was off by a third of an inch!"The short girl wailed.

"It was still lovely!"Benio announced.

"Really? Thank you Lady Benibara!"The girl squealed.

"Huh? Hey! Where do you think you two are going!"Benio screamed from the hot air balloon at Tamaki and Haruhi, who had blatantly ignored the insanity going on around them and started walking down the road.

"Did you need something?"Tamaki asked.

"We're taking your Pokémon!"Hinako yelled.

"And you fair maiden!"Benio added. "Go! Net!"Suddenly, a large net shot out from Team Zuka's balloon basket.

"Haruhi look out!"Tamaki yelled. "Go! Antoinette!"

'Antoinette? Really? How is she going to help us in this situation!' Haruhi wondered, thinking back to Antoinette's playful appearance. Tamaki's pokeball popped open and out leaped Antoinette.

"Antoinette! Use ember!"Tamaki directed. "Get that net out of the sky!" Somehow, Tamaki's little Growlithe managed to use its ember to not only burn the net to ashes, but also burn Team Zuka's balloon down.

"What! Oh no! It's about to blow!"Hinako screamed.

"Oh I knew we shouldn't have used perfume as a fuel..."Chizuru lamented.

"You may have won this round, but we'll be back!"Benio declared as the Team Zuka balloon somehow exploded and launched the girls into the sky.

The faint calls of, "Looks like Team Zuka's flying away again!" were heard. Tamaki and Haruhi looked at each other.

"Good job Antoinette!"Tamaki congratulated his Growlithe who then happily returned to her pokeball. He turned back to Haruhi. "Well, shall we continue?"He asked once more. Tiredly, Haruhi nodded. She had the feeling it was going to be a long Pokémon journey.

**So, our heroes continue on their journey! Will they make it to the Haninozuka Gym safely or-**

"TAMAKI! STOP SNIFFING THE FLOWERS!" Sniffle, sniffle.

"...sorry..."

**Um...anyways! Will our heroes make it or will Team Zuka stop them in their tracks? Find out next time!**

* * *

Phew. That felt exhausting to write. Sorry, these translate perfectly in my head, but getting them down...Tamaki and Haruhi feel a bit...off. Team Zuka on the other hand feels fine by me, but sorry for the blandness or anything!

* * *

Tamaki: By the way Haruhi, you're a girl...?

Haruhi:...(doesn't have the energy to deal with his stupidity)

* * *

So Tamaki and Haruhi each now have Pokémon!

::::Rich Boy Tamaki::::

+ Antoinette (Growlithe)-Fire

+Psyduck-Psychic/ Water

+Totodile-Water

School Kid Haruhi

+Zigzagoon-Normal

* * *

Well, if there are any corrections or ideas you have to notify me of-don't hesitate to tell me! By the way, reasons they have the Pokémon they have consist of:::

-Misty's Psyduck was a pretty pathetic Pokémon, as Tamaki can be pathetic. Also, Antoinette is Tamaki's dog, and I didn't think a Poochyena or a Snubbull would portray Antoinette well...Lastly, Ash's Totodile was a hyper, dancing machine, so his energy reminded me of Tamaki's.

-Haruhi has been associated and compared to a raccoon in the series. (Mori's raccoon; the laptop Hikaru gave her)

_~**Well, thanks for reading!~**_

:::Featured Pokémon Entries:::

Zigzagoon: The Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. Rubbing its nose against the ground, it always wanders about back and forth in search of something. It is distinguished by the zigzag footprints it leaves. (Emerald)

Totodile: The Big Jaw Pokémon. Its powerful, well-developed jaws are capable of crushing anything. Even its Trainer must be careful. (DS)

Psyduck: The Duck Pokémon. When its headache intensifies, it starts using strange powers. However, it has no recollection of its powers, so it always looks befuddled and bewildered. (Emerald)

Growlithe: The Puppy Pokémon. Its superb sense of smell ensures that this POKéMON won't forget any scent, no matter what. It uses its sense of smell to detect the emotions of others (Emerald)

***Note: I'm using the Emerald version mainly b/c it's kind of in the middle; it has most of the Pokémon in the Pokémon World in its PokeDex. I'm not sure yet if I'll really use any of the new Pokémon. (Btw, Pokémon from the Unova region will for a fact, remain absent in this fic, as I haven't played the game or seen any of them. Also, I'm a fan of the old Pokémon...)


	3. Route C:The Haninozuka Dilemma and Brawl

Everyone ready for a chapter filled with hard-core Pokémon action and a cavity causing overload of sweets?

Good. Because guess what's finally gonna happen!

Um...no. Haruhi is not finally ditching Tamaki, sorry. And no, their Pokémon journey is not done yet. And another no, Benio has not come out of the closet, sorry.

Well, just wait for it. You'll see~ Get ready for an Usa-chan kickin' chapter!

...If you're lucky that is.

**_P.S. Dear Readers, I am excruciatingly sorry that this chapter is so long. I'm seriously debating whether or not to divide it into two. If you agree or know of a good spot once you're through, please tell me. Also, that's another reason why some of the page breaks are so random. Anyways, I just want you guys to be able to read this clearly. Sorry!_**

* * *

Route C: The Delectably Bewildering Haninozuka Dilemma and Brawl.

"Haruhi! Haruhi, wake up!"Haruhi groaned as she registered Tamaki's cheery voice. As usual, it sounded excited. And annoying. Especially first thing in the morning.

"What is it Tamaki?"Haruhi asked, eyes still closed, lying in her sleeping bag. The duo had stopped at sunset for a meal of ramen and then a night under the stars. Tamaki stayed in his own tent (which Haruhi set up for him since he was so incompetent) and Haruhi in hers.

"Hurry up Haruhi! We're almost to the Haninozuka Gym!"Finally, Haruhi opened her eyes and was greeted with the shining rays of the sun. She groaned.

"How close?"She asked.

"Very!"Tamaki eagerly replied. "I can see the town from a few hills over!" Haruhi frowned. She had slept through this idiot's ruckus?

"Ok."She groaned, finally sitting upright. Tamaki had left the entrance of her tent and she set upon folding up her sleeping bag and straightening out her clothes and person. After she was finished, she took down her tent and packed everything up. She tiredly sighed when she was finished and as if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

"Oh, Haruhi, here!"Tamaki said, hearing her stomach rumble. The plutocrat handed her what appeared to be a beaten up muffin with a Pikachu's face frosted messily on top. The girl stared at the food. "I worked on these muffins all morning while you slept!"Tamaki sheepishly admitted.

"Um, thank you."Haruhi replied, still staring at her muffin. She was hungry enough not to ask why he had sketched in frosting all over the top of her breakfast like a first grader would have.

"Are you ready to go?"Tamaki asked, earning a nod from Haruhi, who picked up her backpack. "Great! Let's go!"

After about five minutes, Haruhi had downed her muffin as she walked, listening to Tamaki's chatty hopes of what he'd find in the Haninozuka Gym's town.

"The sweets are to die for there, like I've said before."Tamaki informed her. "It's such an interesting little town...Did you know they might build a toy factory here?"

"A toy factory? Why?"Haruhi asked. "I thought the Haninozukas were a martial arts family. What do they need toys for?"Tamaki smiled like he had been awaiting that question.

"Well you see," He began quietly, like he was telling her a good secret, "I've heard that the Haninozuka Gym Leader has a certain knack for sweets and toys! I've heard that he would like a toy factory here!"

"This gym leader must be pretty strong and likeable to be able to get a whole town to change to his whim..."Haruhi mused aloud. Over the next hill, the town came into sight.

She could smell the delicious, sugary pastry originated scents wafting through the air. She gazed upon the cobblestone streets and the old-styled buildings. "Wow Tamaki-senpai, this place looks like it came from a fairy tale..."She said, impressed. Tamaki nodded.

"Just like I remembered it! See that large estate dead ahead? At the back of the town?"Tamaki asked, pointing to a large, old-styled compound. Haruhi nodded. "That's the Haninozuka Gym! Let's go!"Tamaki quickly tore down the hill and booked it for the town.

"Wait!"Haruhi called as she quickly took off after him. After running down the hill, Haruhi nearly collided with Tamaki at the village's front entrance.

"Isn't it amazing Haruhi?"He asked as he gazed at the town ahead. She nodded. "Well, let's head for the gym!"With that, Tamaki and Haruhi began to head down the town's main street.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi began, catching the blonde's attention, "shouldn't we stop at the Pokémon Center first?"She asked. Tamaki's expression changed to that of realization.

"Of course! How could I forget!"He said. He looked around. "Over there! Let's go!"Haruhi followed the rich boy as he set off for the Pokémon center, which happened to be around the corner from where they were at. The doors slid open as they approached it and then entered.

Looking around, Haruhi saw the dangerously spotless linoleum tiled floor, the too-perfect-to-be-real fake plants that were plopped throughout the lobby, the elevators to her left and right, the care unit doors in front of her in the back of the lobby to her left, and of course, the nurse's center, where a Chansey was dutifully helping worried trainers and somehow answering phone calls.

Upon inspection, she couldn't help notice that the nurse was nowhere in sight. "Tamaki," She began, "Where do you suppose the nurse is?"She asked as he too looked around. A thoughtful look happened upon his face.

"I don't know..."He replied.

"Excuse me." The duo looked over to their left to see an older, middle-aged man in a suit and sunglasses approach them. "I couldn't help but hear your problem."He said.

"Yes," Haruhi began hesitantly, "do you know where the nurse is?"

"I'm afraid the nurse will be absent for a while."The man said.

"Oh...and I was hoping to get Psyduck and Totodile checked up after their battle..."Tamaki sadly said. The man smiled.

"Ah, don't worry. If you'd like, I can make sure your Pokémon are in tip-top shape."Tamaki's face brightened.

"Really?"He asked happily, earning a nod from the man. "Thank you!"

"Um, I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?"Haruhi asked, finding it a bit strange for a suspicious looking man to offer them assistance-especially after meeting Team Zuka.

"Oh, sorry. You can call me Tachibana."He said. "I work for the National Pokémon Center Association."He explained, showing identification to prove it. "I'm here inspecting this center." Haruhi nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, thank you for assisting us. This is Tamaki Suoh."She introduced, gesturing towards Tamaki, who looked quite anxious.

"Can you check our Pokémon now?"Tamaki asked, causing Haruhi to realize that he had already released all of his Pokémon. Quickly, she grabbed her pokeball and released Zigzagoon.

"Of course."Tachibana replied. He clapped his hands. "Chansey," He called, earning the pink Pokémon's gaze, "over here please."He requested. Dropping everything it was doing, Chansey scurried over.

"Chansey!"It called, saluting Tachibana.

"Chansey, you wouldn't mind inspecting their Pokémon, would you?"The Chansey gave a delighted chirp and set about to inspecting and healing all of Haruhi and Tamaki's Pokémon. Finished, it gave another cheerful call. "Thank you Chansey, you can return to work now."Tachibana dismissed. He turned back to Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Was that alright? I hope Chansey helped to your expectations."Tamaki nodded gratefully.

"Yes! Thank you!"He thanked as he and Haruhi returned their Pokémon to their pokeballs.

"Not a problem Mr. Suoh. Now if you excuse me, it seems there's a problem in the care unit."Tachibana said, causing the trainers to notice a flashing red light going off in the care unit.

"Thank you for healing our Pokémon."Haruhi said gratefully. "Bye!"She said as Tachibana nodded and made his way towards the care unit. Haruhi and Tamaki then made their way out of the center and headed towards the gym once again.

* * *

"He was nice."Tamaki noted as they approached the gym, which looked even larger close-up. Haruhi nodded, taking in the Haninozuka estate and gym. It seemed quite peaceful for a compound that housed martial artists.

"HAAA! YASUCHIKA! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR OPPONENT!"

Scratch that.

Several more screams followed along with loud thuds and bams from inside the estate. Tamaki and Haruhi looked at each other, stopped in their tracks in front of the front porch.

"His Pokémon was obviously too weak to even challenge mine! It was foolish for him to partake in the match!"A different voice yelled in defense.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! RESPECT YOUR OPPONENTS! I WON'T LET YOU BECOME SOME SORT OF HOOLIGAN!"

"WHAT?" More thuds and bams issued, along with war cries. Suddenly, the front side sliding paper door was crashed through by a blond haired boy being launched straight through.

Immediately after he flew through the door, the boy landed safely on the front grass with a mid-air flip. Wasting no time, a boy with short black hair and a bamboo stick sprinted through the broken door dead-locked on the blond.

He stabbed his bamboo stick at the blond, glasses wearing boy quickly in a jarred succession, each time the blond dodging. However, it seemed that both karate uniformed boys noticed the duo of Pokémon trainers standing to their right with their faces' expressions equal to those of someone watching two old ladies boxing expertly.

The blond straightened his glasses and got up. "Can I help you?"He asked as if they were intruding.

"Um, yes. I was hoping to challenge the Haninozuka Gym Leader to a battle for a League badge.."Tamaki said, seemingly handling the random outburst much better than Haruhi. The boy frowned.

"Oh. That depends, how strong are you? I only take on worthy opponents-" Immediately, the boy was hit on the head with the bamboo stick.

"YASUCHIKA!"The black haired boy screamed.

"Wait, so does that mean that you're the Haninozuka Gym Leader?"Haruhi asked, thinking he was a bit too young. The boy frowned.

"You got a problem with that? OW!"Another hit on the head.

"Um, no it's just...well..."Haruhi mumbled, wondering how she ended up surrounded by dramatics.

"What? Were you expecting my older brother?"Haruhi's ears perked up.

"No, I wasn't expecting anyone."She honestly said, not caring about the situation anymore once she'd remembered that only Tamaki was aiming for the Pokémon League. 'To be honest, I really don't care.' She then indifferently thought. Yasuchika frowned again and seemed to glare at her.

"So you say. Everyone expects my brother, but you should be glad I'm here!"He yelled. "That traitor abandoned us! Ditched us! Our family can hardly bear his irresponsible actions!"

"Yasuchika..."The black haired boy growled. Tamaki's face lit up.

"Oh right! Now I remember! The leader of the Haninozuka Gym and the Haninozuka heir left charge of the gym to his family after finding he had no interest in battling! Right?"He asked. Unhappily, Yasuchika nodded.

"Hmph. Now if you excuse me, I have some training to do."With that, Yasuchika entered the compound once more. The black haired boy walked up to Tamaki and Haruhi.

"I'm sorry about that."He apologized grinning. "He's pretty annoying, huh? He needs to respect his big bro more too! My big brother's the coolest! You gotta meet him!"The boy chattered. "You can probably head on in, Yasuchika'd love a battle to blow off some steam I bet!"

"Alright, it couldn't hurt."Tamaki said.

'Tamaki-senpai, I'm pretty sure that kid could throw you through a wall...' Haruhi thought as they entered the building.

"Here we are! The Haninozuka Gym!"The boy announced. Haruhi and Tamaki looked around. There was the standard gym court that filled the dojo-styled room. Yasuchika stood on the gym leader's side of the court to the gang's left, training with a Machop.

"So is the Haninozuka Gym a fighting type?"Haruhi asked the karate uniformed boy, thinking back to what she'd learnt in the trainer's school.

The boy grinned. "Well, not really. You see, Yasuchika's bro used mainly normal types, so this gym became known as a normal type gym. However, Yasuchika has more fighting type Pokémon, though his brother had some as well."

"So, what are the rules for this match?"Tamaki asked. The boy put his arms behind his head.

"Two Pokémon per player."He casually said. "HEY YASUCHIKA!"He yelled across the room. Haruhi and Tamaki shuddered as they felt the glare Yasuchika directed at his friend from his faraway position.

"What?"The leader asked stretching.

"This guy's gonna challenge you, ok?"The boy called. Haruhi looked around.

"Hey, excuse me," She said to the loud boy, gathering his attention, "where's the referee?"She asked, remembering that gym rules demanded a referee. The short haired boy grinned.

"Well I guess that'll be me!"

"And who exactly are you?"Haruhi asked, wondering how the hamster she ended up surrounded by so many weirdos no matter where she went.

"Oh that's right! I'm Satoshi Morinozuka! Proud little bro of Gym Leader Morinozuka!"He introduced, pointing a thumb at himself. Tamaki gasped.

"That's right! The Morinozukas and the Haninozukas have been allies for years!"He dramatically announced.

"Yeah! Isn't it great! My big bro is so cool!"Satoshi added with equal gusto.

"Allies? What are we, in a war or something?"Haruhi dryly pondered out loud.

"Are you going to challenge me or what?"The three looked over to where Yasuchika impatiently stood.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that kid..."Tamaki said absently as he looked over at the ticked off Haninozuka.

"HURRY IT UP ALREADY!"

"YASUCHIKA!"

"Tamaki-senpai, please hurry up and battle that fired up kid...If you don't I have the feeling he's going to smash you through a wall.."Haruhi added.

"What? NO! I'm too pretty to go through a wall! Coming!"The rich boy called as he quickly made his way over to the other side of the court.

* * *

"Alright! Everybody ready?"Satoshi yelled from the sidelines, earning two nods. "Sweet! This is a standard gym match with Gym Leader Haninozuka going against..."Satoshi looked at Haruhi. "What's his name?"He whispered. Getting his reply, he continued. "Tamaki Suoh. There will be two Pokémon per person. The battle is on for a League Badge! Ready? Begin!"

"Hmph."Yasuchika confidently grinned. "I'll start off with you Machop! Go!" Yasuchika's Machop quickly took its place on the field. 'Wait...did Satoshi say 'Suoh'...?'The boy quickly realized. He shook the thought from his thoughts and then returned to focusing on the battle at hand.

Tamaki grinned. "Alright then! Totodile! I choose you!"Dramatically, Tamaki expertly threw out Totodile's pokeball, which released the energetic Pokémon onto the field.

"Waste no time! Machop! Use Karate Chop!"Yasuchika ordered, sending his Pokémon rushing at Totodile.

"Don't worry Totodile! Dodge his attack and counterattack with a water gun!" Tamaki yelled. Barely making it, Totodile dodged Machop's attack and quickly launched a water gun. "Alright! Direct hit! Nice job Totodile!"Tamaki cheered.

"Don't count us out yet, Machop! Use Tackle!"Machop quickly recovered and hit the celebrating Totodile with a tackle.

"Oh no! Totodile!"Tamaki cried. "Quick, use agility!"He ordered as Yasuchika sent Machop after him with a karate chop attack. Struggling to get up, Totodile began to perform Agility, a bit too slow however. Machop came out of nowhere and landed a solid karate chop on the poor water Pokémon. "No! Totodile!"Totodile fell to the ground.

"Totodile is unable to battle! Machop wins!"Satoshi announced. Tamaki returned Totodile to its pokeball.

"Good battle."He said. "Ok, now I choose you! Psyduck!"

'It's about time he smartened up.' Haruhi thought.

"Ooh! Psyduck! Now Suoh-san will stand a chance! Psychic Pokémon are super effective against fighting types!"Satoshi awed. "Ok! Psyduck vs. Machop, begin!"He yelled.

'Super effective?'Haruhi though, curious about the boy's strange wording. What, was it like they were in some sort of videogame?

**Weeellll...Almost...**

"Hmph. So what? You have a psychic Pokémon?"Yasuchika asked. "Big deal. My Machop can beat anything down! Machop! Karate chop that duck!"Immediately, the Pokémon bee-lined for Psyduck. Tamaki grinned.

"Not so fast! Psyduck, use Confusion!"He ordered. Psyduck's eyes began glowing and suddenly Machop was lifted helplessly off of the ground. Yasuchika growled. "Alright Psyduck! Throw him far!"Doing as its trainer ordered, Psyduck launched Machop against a wall, knocking him out.

"Machop is unable to battle! Psyduck wins!"Satoshi announced. "One for one, whoever wins next wins!"Satoshi said to Haruhi.

'Will Tamaki-senpai continue using Psyduck, or will he exchange it for Antoinette? It would be stupid but..'Haruhi thought.

Yasuchika donned a serious look upon his face. 'Now or never..'He thought. "Ok! Come on out...Sneasel!"Yasuchika yelled, throwing a pokeball out onto the field which brought forth a green, clawed Pokémon.

"Oh...a Sneasel.."Haruhi said in awe, gazing at the Pokémon. "I've never seen one before."She revealed to Satoshi.

"That's great! Sneasel are suuupper cool. You're gonna love them!"Satoshi chirped. "Ok! Round 3! Sneasel vs. Psyduck! Begin!"Haruhi pulled out her pokedex to check out what exactly a Sneasel was.

"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack."

'I guess Tamaki-senpai thinks that Psyduck can win this..'Haruhi thought.

"Psyduck, use confusion!"

"Sneasel, agility!"Quickly, Sneasel disappeared and seemed to warp from place to place. Tamaki looked around with a determined and frustrated expression as he tried to find where Sneasel would stay put.

"Now Sneasel! Use fury swipes!"Yasuchika ordered. Almost instantaneously, Sneasel appeared behind Psyduck, who was still searching for its opponent. Without hesitation or a pause, Sneasel unleashed a fast barrage of fury swipes at Psyduck.

"No! Psyduck!"Tamaki yelled as his Pokémon was hit to the floor with a loud thud. "Are you alright? Can you stand?"Tamaki urgently called out as his Pokémon barely got up.

"No breaks! Sneasel! Use quick attack!"Yasuchika ordered. Quickly, his Pokémon disappeared once again and quickly knocked Psyduck to the ground.

"Psyduck!"Tamaki called out. Psyduck began to get up but then fell back down. Satoshi looked about the field.

"Psyduck is unable to battle! Victory goes to Gym Leader Haninozuka!"He announced. Tamaki looked downhearted for a moment, but quickly ran out onto the court to Psyduck.

"Ah, that's alright. You did great."He reassured it. "Now, rest and return to your pokéball."He said, returning it. Tamaki looked up at Yasuchika, who had returned his Sneasel. "That's one powerful Sneasel you've got there."He complimented as he rose.

Yasuchika remained silent. "Thanks."He said as Satoshi opened his mouth to scold him. Yasuchika turned and exited the room through the sliding door behind him to Tamaki's left.

"Yasuchika!"Satoshi yelled after him. He growled and shook his head. Then he turned to Haruhi and Tamaki, who was walking over to the duo. "Sorry about that."He apologized, scratching the back of his head. "He gets that way."

'I've noticed..'Haruhi thought. She turned to Tamaki. "Tamaki-senpai, that was a good battle you fought."Tamaki smiled.

"Thank you Haruhi."

* * *

"Should we get down to the Pokémon Center? Or should we get something to eat first?"Haruhi asked, noticing her stomach rumble. Tamaki thought it over.

"Well, my Pokémon are very important to me, but if you're hungry..."He began. Haruhi put her hands up in protest.

"Oh no! Really Tamaki-senpai, I'm alright."She said.

"Hey! I know!"Satoshi exclaimed, grasping the two's attention. "We'll just leave your Pokémon at the Center and head over to grab a bite to eat!"

"We can leave them there?"Haruhi asked, thinking about all of the troublesome things that could befall their unattended Pokémon, like theft.

"Yep!"Satoshi chirped. "I can take you to a place close by that's filled with delicious treats! You'll love it!"He expanded.

"Sounds good to me."Tamaki said smiling. "Haruhi?"She nodded.

"I guess so, since it's close by."The three then headed out of the gym and walked back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

"Hi!"Satoshi greeted Chansey at the counter.

"Chansey! Chansey chan chan?"The Chansey spoke.

"Can you do us a favor and treat these injured Pokémon?"Satoshi asked, pointing his thumb back at Tamaki who held out his pokéballs.

"Chansey!"The pink Pokémon happily confirmed.

"Great!"Satoshi said as Tamaki handed the Pokémon his two pokeballs. "Now can you watch them for us? We'll be leaving to grab a bite to eat!"The martial artist explained, earning another confirmation from the Pokémon. "Ok! Thanks!"Satoshi thanked. The three then set out of the Center.

"So where are we going?"Haruhi asked.

"Right there!"Satoshi pointed. Tamaki and Haruhi looked across the street from the Center to a restaurant on the corner made of stone, matching the cobblestone streets. Tamaki sniffed the air.

"Ah! The scent from that building reminds me of flowers in bloom!"Tamaki dramatically said. Haruhi sniffed the air as well.

'I don't smell anything in bloom except for idiot.' She thought.

* * *

"What are you waiting for?"Satoshi asked. "Let's go!"The three trainers hungrily made their way across the street and entered the building. Once seated, they ordered their food and waited.

"Aw...I was hoping to be seated at a kotatsu..."Tamaki whined. Haruhi and Satoshi looked at each other.

"Um, Tamaki-senpai, kotatsus are generally used in the winter only..."Tamaki gave way to a look of surprise.

"Really?"

"Um, some people use them all year though!"Haruhi quickly added as Tamaki began to scrunch up in one of his depressed poses.

"So, what did you two order?"Satoshi asked, changing the subject.

"Well, the candied fruit looked good to me, so I ordered that."Haruhi said as she began to pour herself some tea.

"That's good!"Satoshi said. "Tamaki?"He asked, turning to the still depressed blond.

"Red velvet cake with strawberries and chocolate mousse."He quietly said.

"Wow! That's delicious!"Satoshi exclaimed.

"What did you order?"Haruhi asked the excited martial artist.

"Flamin hot candied fruit with some spicy cinnamon soda and a half coffee cake!"He exclaimed.

"That sounds...painful.."Haruhi mumbled, dumbfounded at how he could happily eat that all.

"Wow! You guys made some good choices! Can I have all your strawberries?"The three trainers looked behind Tamaki and Haruhi's side of their booth to where the voice came from. There, looking over their seat, was a small looking, bright eyed blond boy with an explorer's hat worn around his neck.

"Mitsukuni-bro!"Takashi exclaimed, jumping out of his seat (somehow..) and standing.

"Satoshi-kun!"The blond greeted back. "Nice to see you! Who are your friends?"

"You haven't been in town forever! You should visit the gym with us! These two are Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka! They're trainers and Tamaki recently lost a battle with Yasuchika! It was a close call though!"Satoshi explained.

"Really? Ah, Yasuchika's grown up so much.."The boy seemed to reminisce.

"Oh, so you know Yasuchika too?"Haruhi asked, wondering who he was and why he seemed to look so nostalgic.

"You don't know who he is?"Satoshi asked astounded. Haruhi shook her head.

"This is Yasuchika's older brother and the heir to the Haninozuka Clan, Mitsukuni Haninozuka!"Tamaki and Haruhi gasped.

"Oh...now I see the family resemblance.."Haruhi said as she studied the blond's face.

"Yep!"He merrily cheered. "Yasuchika's my little brother! We look alike, but he doesn't like me so he always wears glasses..."Mitsukuni lamented.

"Oh that's right!"Haruhi exclaimed. "When we arrived, he asked if we were expecting his older brother...So you must have also been the previous gym leader!"She realized, amazed for once. He nodded.

"Uh-huh! But battling's no fun, so I left the gym to Yasuchika so I could travel around doing what I enjoy!"He cheered.

"What's that?"Tamaki asked as he cut his arrived cake.

"Catching bunnies and eating delicious cakes!"The three trainers sweatdropped.

'No wonder Yasuchika's mad at this guy..'Haruhi thought.

"Hey, so Haninozuka-senpai," Tamaki began.

"Please, call me Honey."The older blond requested.

"Alright, Honey-senpai, so that means that you're older than me. However, since you're from the Haninozuka Clan and are the heir, shouldn't you be at least going to school?"Tamaki asked.

"I am!"Honey defended. "I take university classes!"He explained.

'But how does that work if you're travelling..?'Tamaki thought.

'I don't think that works..'Haruhi thought.

"So bro," Satoshi began, "how long are you in town for?"Honey shrugged as he ate a piece of his own cake.

"I don't know, I was thinking about leaving soon.."He said.

"But bro! You gotta come with us to visit Yasuchika! Tamaki still has to have his rematch!"

"Ah, that's right.."Tamaki absently said as he finished his slice of cake. "After this, I think I'll make a quick stop back at the Pokémon Center when we get our Pokémon."He remarked.

"Good plan Tamaki-senpai."Haruhi agreed.

"Well, I guess I could."Honey-senpai finally answered. "But Yasuchika's not gonna like it.."

"Ah! You could disguise yourself!"Tamaki exclaimed.

"Really? How?"And with that, the three boys began to plan Honey's disguise and infiltration of the gym while Haruhi indifferently ate her candied fruits, wanting nothing to do with their stupid plan.

* * *

~At the Pokémon Center~

After finishing their meals, the four trainers headed back over to the Pokémon Center to retrieve Haruhi and Tamaki's Pokémon. After that, Tamaki walked over to one of the PCs to retrieve a Pokémon. Without telling anyone which Pokémon it was that he got, the four headed over to the Haninozuka Gym, where, upon arrival, Satoshi and Honey immediately disappeared.

"What Pokémon do you have Senpai?"Haruhi asked as she and Tamaki made their way back to the gym court. Tamaki put a finger to his lips.

"It's a secret."He said grinning. The two looked around as they reached the empty battle field. "Oh Gym Leader Haninozuka~! Where are you~?"Tamaki called. Through the sliding door he had exited at their first match, Yasuchika entered and walked over to his side of the field.

"This again?"He asked. "Shouldn't you have learnt from your first match? I'm not an easy opponent."

"I know."Tamaki agreed. "But with some positive thinking good things will come!"He seriously exclaimed. Haruhi shook her head. He was dead.

Haruhi looked over to her left as she noticed someone enter. Satoshi along with...a Pikachu entered? Haruhi blinked. HUH?

Satoshi put a finger to his lips as he saw Haruhi and then turned to face the field. "Everybody ready? Let's go!"

* * *

"Right. Machop! I choose you!"Yasuchika quickly started, throwing his pokeball out onto the field.

"Psyduck, let's show 'em one more time!"Tamaki yelled as he released Psyduck into battle.

"Machop, use karate chop!"

"Psyduck quick! Use confusion!"Both Pokémon quickly scurried into action. Psyduck's confusion was faster however, and once again Machop was levitating in the air. "Alright! Throw him!"Tamaki ordered. Machop was thrown against a wall and then fell down. It tried to get up, but quickly fell down again.

"Machop is unable to battle! Psyduck wins!"Satoshi announced.

"No! Poor Machop! He's grown up so much!"Haruhi, Yasuchika, and Tamaki turned to face the Pikachu sitting at Satoshi's side. Haruhi blinked as she stared at the Pikachu.

"Did it just...talk?"She asked. Satoshi quickly began to laugh forcibly and over the top.

"What? Haruhi? Pokémon talking! Ha! That's just-"Satoshi laughed harder and held his stomach. "Good one Haruhi!"He said waving at her. Haruhi stared at the Pikachu and moved about to look at it. Each time however, the Pokémon averted its head. Haruhi frowned and pulled it by the ears to look at her upon noticing what looked like blond hair.

Staring back at her was Honey-Senpai. She blinked again and glanced up, noticing the three other boys (well, Satoshi was acting like nothing happened and looking at the field, so two really) were staring her way. She looked back at Honey and then the guys. She patted the 'Pokémon' on the head.

"Good Pikachu..."She mumbled, straightening up.

"Ok, well anyways~," Satoshi began, "Round 2! Begin!"

"Hmph. Ok then.."Yasuchika said, ignoring the 'talking Pokémon' episode. "Sneasel! Come on out!"

"Politoed! I choose you!"

"Politoed?"Haruhi asked, studying the green and yellow Pokémon that had appeared on Tamaki's side of the field. Once again, she dug out her pokedex.

_"Politoed, the Frog Pokémon. Politoed likes to expand its throat and sing out, drawing in Poliwag and Poliwhirl from all around."_

"Cool."Satoshi said grinning.

"Hmph. A Politoed hm? No problem."Yasuchika said. "Sneasel! Agility!"

"Don't let him Politoed! Use water pulse!"

"Water pulse?"Yasuchika asked as both Pokémon began to attack. "Hm.."

Instantly, a barrage of water shot across the field, so no matter where Sneasel was, it was doomed.

"No!"Yasuchika yelled, searching for Sneasel. "Sneasel! Try to use ice beam to freeze that water!"Slowly, the Tamaki's left side of the field turned to ice.

"There he is!"Tamaki said. "No matter! Politoed, use swift!"

"Swift?"Yasuchika asked with a weirded and bewildered look on his face. "Since when could Politoeds use swift?"He yelled as his iced wave was broken through and Sneasel was hit with stars. "Sneasel!"He yelled. Sneasel fell to the ground.

"Sneasel is unable to battle!"Satoshi announced. "Tamaki Suoh wins!" Tamaki cheered.

"Way to go Politoed!"He congratulated his Pokémon, who danced about clapping.

* * *

"No! Chika!"The Pikachu, or Honey, cried running over(on all fours) to the serious gym leader. Yasuchika stared at the fake Pokémon, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Hmph. Stay away from me."He said.

"Chika, it's me!"Honey cried, looking up at his brother.

"You think I don't know that?"He asked annoyed. "Now, on guard!"He yelled, rushing at Honey with a kunai suddenly in hand. Honey-senpai (still on all fours), ran about as he dodged Yasuchika's blows. He did a back flip to dodge one of Yasuchika's kicks and quickly grabbed his brother's leg and tossed him.

Yasuchika did a flip to land and came running at his brother once more. Performing complicated and agile martial arts moves, Honey-senpai and his brother jabbed and kicked at each other. Honey-senpai ended the quick succession of moves as he lightly though quickly swiped Yasuchika's foot from behind as he continued dodging and moving back from his older brother's attacks.

Chika fell to the ground with a thud and then realized that Honey had pinned him down with kunai. He growled angrily as he looked up at his smiling, shorter older brother. "You did well Yasuchika."Honey said as he turned around from his brother. Chika managed to get one kunai on his sleeves free, so he undid the other ones pinning him down and stood up.

"Hmph. No matter."Yasuchika shortly said as he wiped himself off. He walked over to Tamaki, obviously trying to ignore his older brother and hold back rage. "Here."Chika said, pulling a ninja star shaped badge and placing it in Tamaki's open palm. Tamaki looked down on it, gazing at its gleam. Chika looked away and adjusted his glasses. "You did better this time."He said, attempting to give a compliment, but still not looking. Tamaki smiled, realizing that.

"Thank you."He said gratefully. He turned to Haruhi. "Look Haruhi! I got-an Ambush badge!"He said, holding it up and radiating bright rainbow waves. Haruhi deadpanned.

"That's great Senpai."She said at last. She had to admit, for an idiot, Tamaki was a surprisingly good trainer.

"Well, now that everything's through, get out."Chika said with a straight face.

"But Chika-"Honey began.

"Especially _**you**_."Chika emphasized, glaring at his brother.

"Chika..."Satoshi began in a warning tone. Chika looked away again.

"No. I refuse to be around this embarrassment. He leaves our family's proud name and tradition of battling in frivolous quests for rodents and pastries! He's inhuman if I may add-have you seen how much he can eat? Look at how small he is!"Yasuchika began, obviously turning irritated, paranoid, and very confused.

"And also, he's dragged our name through the mud! By being the heir and turning down the honored position of Gym Leader, who would do such a thing? Takashi-san would **NEVER** think about doing such a thing to your family!"Chika defended at Satoshi.

"But Chika...I just wanted to do what I enjoy, what I felt called to do. Being a Gym Leader is great and all, but I felt like I was missing something. Now I can learn even more by travelling around and meeting tons of different people, bunnies, Pokémon, foods, and more!"Honey explained.

"I don't think adding the last examples strengthened your case.."Haruhi whispered to him.

"Hmph. I don't care."Yasuchika quickly said. "I refuse to associate myself with you, with such a...a...a familial reject!"The Gym Leader quickly announced, pointing at Honey.

"Aww...why look at this."The five trainers glanced around the gym field. Nothing.

"Lady Benibara, wouldn't this make just the most entertaining performance? A sibling, rejected by another, turning to Team Zuka for solace and strength!"

"Oh, I would turn to Lady Benibara for anything!"

"The rejected sibling, along with some help from Team Zuka, sneaks into her ex-residence and seeks out her sibling, disguised."

"However, the sibling was a horrid BOY who refused the sister's beautiful, poetic, desperate attempt at renewing and saving their graceful sibling relationship!"A less graceful, more...matured...voice rang out.

"Hey! Who's there?"Satoshi demanded. Giggles were his only answer as the lights in the gym mysteriously turned off.

"What's going on? What is this?"Yasuchika demanded, looking about to no avail in the dark. Haruhi groaned.

"Don't tell me it's _them_ again..."

"Oh you are right my dear sweet maiden!"Lady Benibara's voice called.

* * *

"Prepare to be humbled!"Hinako's voice chirped.

"On the double!"Chizuru's voice added. Suddenly, some of the middle lights came on in the gym, appearing to be a giant spotlight. Three wires came down from the ceiling with the three girls hanging onto them.

"To protect the world from exploitation!"Lady Benibara announced with a straight face as she looked down at the boys and Haruhi.

"To unite all maidens within our nation."The light haired brunette said with a sweet smile.

"To pronounce the purity of truth and love!"Lady Benibara dramatically said as she waved her free arm out and clenched her hand into a fist for emphasis.

"To extend our talent to the stars above!"The short haired girl winking.

"Benio."Lady Benibara said motioning at herself.

"Chizuru."The slender brunette spoke as she waved at the trainers.

"Hinako!"The short girl said flashing them the peace sign.

"Team Zuka blossoms with the color of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!"The three girls ended. The trainers on the ground stared at them as they hung from the ceiling.

* * *

"How are they planning on getting down?"Haruhi asked as she sweatdropped with the other trainers.

"Huh? Lady Benibara, didn't we plan for some glitter to fall down elegantly as we finished?"Chizuru asked confused as she looked up to the ceiling and put her free hand to her lip in thinking.

"Right, where is that?"Hinako asked from the other side of Lady Benibara. Benio shrugged.

"Let's focus on the matter at hand! Saving that girl!"She announced, pointing at Haruhi.

"For the last time, I don't need saving!"Haruhi demanded.

"Pure maiden, we shall save you from these fools' grasp!"Benio announced. "Team Zuka!"She yelled.

"Right!"Chizuru and Hinako replied as they pulled out their pokeballs.

"Roselia, go!"Chizuru yelled.

"Seedot, I choose you!"Hinako said. Roselia and Seedot shot out of their pokeballs and landed on the gym court below.

"Hmph, you've got to be kidding me."Yasuchika said straightening his glasses. "Stupid fools."He grabbed a pokeball from his waist. "Go! Machop!"He yelled, releasing his Machop, who had rested for a while.

"I'll help you Chika!"Honey cried as he ran forward to join his little brother. "Go! Bun-bun-chan!"A Buneary jumped out of Honey's pokeball and joined Machop. Honey looked over to his little brother to see him on all fours in an anime style depression, trying not to tear his older brother apart or die from humiliation that his brother, heir to the fighting Haninozuka clan, was using a rabbit Pokémon.

"Hn. Whatever.."Yasuchika said, composing himself to fight. "Machop! Use karate chop!"

"Roselia, stun spore!"

"Seedot, use bullet seed!"

"Bun-bun-chan! Use double slap!"Quickly commencing all at once, Machop's karate chop was caught by stun spore and Seedot's bullet seed was deflected by Bun Bun's double slap. Chika growled.

"Alright, Machop! No breaks!"He yelled as his Machop was fighting the effects of stun spore.

"Use seismic toss on that overgrown weed!"He yelled. Quickly, Machop ran toward Roselia, picked it up, and began to use seismic toss by leaping into the air, flying in a circle, and then throwing the Pokémon to the ground.

"Uh! How rude!"Chizuru said. "Roselia darling, are you ok?"Anime spin signs showed in the Pokémon's eyes. "That's ok, rest now."Chizuru said returning her Pokémon.

"Machop can use seismic toss?"Haruhi asked Satoshi, who nodded in response.

"Yup. He's pretty strong."

'I wonder why he hasn't evolved yet..'Haruhi thought.

"Let's go! Bun-Bun! Use mach punch on Seedot!"Before Seedot could move, Bun Bun quickly ran towards it and appeared in front of it, punching it with its powerful ears. Spins showed up in Seedot's eyes as well, and Hinako returned her Pokémon.

"Alright, let's get these idiots out of my gym."Yasuchika said annoyed. "Machop, use rock slide!"

"Bun Bun, use jump kick!"Team Zuka screamed as they were kicked away and rocks were thrown at them, somehow causing them to blast through the farther end of the gym ceiling.

"Oh no!"Chizuru wailed.

"Such is the life in the show business."Benio lamented.

"Great! After what they did to our Pokémon, now us?"Hinako yelled.

"Looks like Team Zuka's flying away again!"Cried the trio as they disappeared into the sky.

"Hmph. Look what they did to my ceiling.."Yasuchika said, moving into the middle of the gym to inspect the damage done.

"Hooray! We beat 'em!"Honey cheered as he returned Buneary.

"Honey-senpai's really strong."Haruhi commented. Tamaki nodded.

"That was impressive."Satoshi grinned.

"Those two are qualified gym leaders after all."He said.

"Honey-senpai, your Buneary's jump kick attack was impressive. Can Buneary generally use it so quickly and powerfully?"Haruhi asked as she approached the ex-Gym Leader.

"Well Haru-chan," The conversation was cut short by Yasuchika's horrified, angry scream. The four looked over to the other side of the gym where they saw Yasuchika covered in a Vegas load of silver glitter. He growled as it lay piled on him like sand.

"Um, Haruhi, I think it's best we leave now.."Tamaki said, Haruhi for once agreeing. The two travelers headed out of the gym, where Satoshi, Honey, and even Yasuchika came out onto the gym porch to wave them off.

* * *

"Bye! Good luck on your journey!"Honey yelled as he waved. "Maybe we'll meet somewhere!"He added.

"Hey! Stop by sometime! Though I'm sure we're gonna meet again!"Satoshi called. "Don't forget to challenge my big brother to a battle too so you can get a badge!"

"Mori might be the next gym leader you'll battle, and he's a lot tougher than me."Yasuchika said as he leaned against a doorway. "So be on your guard and don't forget to train."He mumbled. Tamaki smiled again.

"Thanks! We'll see you all again sometime!"He called as he and Haruhi waved back at them as they left. The day was approaching high noon and they still needed to figure out where they were heading next. So with one badge down and seven more to go, Tamaki and Haruhi set off on the rest of their journey.

* * *

Once again our heroes have made it through! With one badge down and seven more to go, will Tamaki make it to the Pokémon League? Parting from the Haninozuka Gym, the duo thinks about what gym they should head towards next. The Morinozuka Gym may be the closest, but is it the easiest to beat?

Pokémon Entries:

Roselia: Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison.

Seedot: Seedot, the Acorn Pokémon. Seedot resembles an acorn when hanging by its head from branches. It jumps down suddenly to the surprise of passersby.

Buneary: Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. By quickly extending its rolled-up ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies.

Chansey: Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured.

Machop: Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they exercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults.

* * *

Well, there's another one! Next time, what gym will Tamaki head for? Will Team Zuka ever let up? You know the last one! See you next time!

By the way, I might get some Pokémon moves wrong and other such things, so sorry! I try checking on bulbapedia, but you know, some things could be wrong or I might miss something, so just actually doing a disclaimer here!

_**Also,**_ I just drew this map of the Ouran Region (might as well call it that!) on my computer, it's not fantastic, but if you're interested in what terrain Tamaki and Haruhi are trekking, or how bad my computer drawing skills are (quite bad I may say), check out my unused deviantart account (mtndewaddict)! If you check it out, you might see a sneak peak of what gyms and adventures are up next!

**Last tidbit**. Once again, EXTREMELY sorry that this chap. was so long! Know a division point? Please tell me! Thanks a million for reading! Mountain Dews for all!(or whatever beverage you drink)*throws armfuls of beverages out* See ya next time!


	4. Route D: Double Trouble

Hey! Thanks a million for reading! I'm happy you guys are reliving your childhoods again! It's been an honor and a pleasure to have you as my readers! And for those of you who read the entire chapter three, just like people who can actually write duel scenes (Yu-Gi-Oh!), I applaud you. *bows* It was very long, so if you guys want it split into two chapters, just tell me.

Previously...

Newbie Trainer Tamaki Suoh has lured an indifferent trainer, Haruhi Fujioka, into going along with him on a Pokémon journey! Tamaki just won a battle at the Haninozuka Gym, along with helping out the Haninozuka brothers' strained relationship! (not really) With one badge down and seven more to go, how will Haruhi and Tamaki fare? Or will the dreaded, eccentric Team Zuka hunt them down once more?

* * *

Route D: Double Trouble

Haruhi looked around, seeing that it was getting colder and colder. The fact that five minutes ago, she didn't even think that a colder climate was possible, was blown out with the wind and over the mountains. Mountains...that's right..she should probably try looking for those. But alas, try as she might, all that enlightened her vision was the cold, icy whirl of snow. Not giving up just yet, she tried to think back to what landed her into this situation, knowing that for some reason, she alone was the one to blame.

"_Tamaki-senpai."Haruhi said as the blond haired rich boy huddled over the map. After leaving the Haninozuka Gym, it was almost dark, but they had still journeyed on instead of staying at the Pokémon Center. Now they were a bit farther than the hills that surrounded the Haninozuka's town and area._

"_Alright Haruhi," Tamaki began, ignoring her call, "I think I've figured it out. Look here."He pointed at the map as Haruhi looked over his shoulder to see. He was pointing at an abandoned castle. _

'_Wow.' Haruhi thought. 'Maybe he actually realizes what I was about to say.'_

"_This castle is one of the Ouran Region's most impressive, oldest landmarks and wonders. I think that after such a hard battle, we should stop here for a tourist break."Haruhi sweatdropped. Okay...maybe he didn't realize..._

"_Tamaki-senpai, I have something that I'd like to suggest."Tamaki gave her a look that told her to keep on talking. "I think it would be wise to steer clear of the Morinozuka Gym for a while."She said. Tamaki tilted his head like a confused dog._

"_Why exactly is that, Haruhi?"He asked. Haruhi waved the guidebook she had in her hand._

"_According to the guidebook, the Morinozuka Gym is easily one of the toughest in all of Ouran. Most of the easy gyms lie on the other side of the mountains."She informed him._

"_So are you suggesting that after we visit the castle, we ignore the other two gyms close by and journey over the mountains towards the other gyms?"Haruhi nodded. _

"_I know it seems like a wasted opportunity, but..."She didn't want to bring up how Tamaki insisted on visiting an empty castle, so she ignored it. Absently, she wondered if he knew that the castle lay resting in the snowy region of Ouran. The northernmost mountains, half of the northern lake, and the area of the abandoned castle were all the main parts of Ouran's snowy territory. Next to the snowy terrain were a wasteland to the west and a warm, tropical climate to the east. It was funny how two gyms lay in each of the opposite terrains._

_Tamaki nodded slowly as he realized how much sense it made. "Agreed!"He said at last. "After the castle, let's either try finding a way across from there or go back south and journey through the snowless mountains!"Haruhi nodded in response. So from their camping spot, the two journeyed on towards the abandoned castle._

_Since Tamaki had woken up at dawn along with waking Haruhi up shortly after, the two had made a surprising amount of progress. They had already begun getting marauded by the icy cold wind and the dropping temperature. The snow had made itself seen and slowly but surely, by early afternoon the two trainers were trotting through the snow._

"_Look Haruhi!"Tamaki cried, pointing ahead. "A Tram car!"Sure enough, about a yard ahead of them lay a tram car station, one of the small abandoned ones that could be used for free. As they got closer and finally inside the station, Tamaki read the sign next to the car._

"_It says here that this tram will take us close to the castle! We'll only have to walk a little ways afterward!"He excitedly yammered. Haruhi sighed. She was glad the tram was there. She was freezing and exhausted from wading through the snow. Afterall, she only had a scarf, hat, sweatshirt, snow pants (purchased before they journeyed into the snowy territory), and gloves to shield her from the cold and the weather and terrain had zapped her stamina._

_Tamaki was probably freezing as well, or so she figured. He had an unzipped, puffy gray vest on, a black long-sleeved shirt on underneath, a snow hat like Haruhi's that matched his vest, snow pants, gloves and boots. His long yellow scarf that matched Haruhi's was wrapped tightly around his neck. _

"_Alright, let's get inside then."Haruhi said as the two entered the car. Tamaki clicked the button signaling their leaving and the car slowly began to leave the station. Once out, Haruhi and Tamaki looked down upon the winter wonderland that lay below them. The only sounds were of the wind outside and of the car moving along the thick wire above._

"_I'm glad we found this."Tamaki said as he looked down. "I can't see anything below us. It's all white."Haruhi nodded. It seemed that the storm was getting worse. Tamaki looked away from the window, pouted, and then sighed._

"_What's wrong Senpai?"Haruhi asked._

"_Oh nothing. I was just hoping that I could see some snow Pokémon."He said._

"_Oh right. It's kind of strange that we haven't seen any..."Haruhi expressed. Tamaki nodded._

"_I bet their instincts told them that a bad storm was coming, so they hid away in their homes."Haruhi looked out the window again. _

"_Makes sense.."She said quietly._

"_But oh well, maybe on our way down we can see some Pokémon."Tamaki said._

"_I bet there's tons at the castle."Haruhi guessed. "It's abandoned after all." Tamaki's face paled and Haruhi shot him a quizzical look. "What's wrong?"_

"_It's...abandoned..."He said slowly in a fearful voice._

"_Uh, yes Senpai, but I thought you already knew that..."Haruhi said confused. Tamaki slowly nodded._

"_Well, yes I did...but I'm just realizing now that it's...__**abandoned.**__"He emphasized. _

"_Tamaki-senpai, what's wrong with the castle being abandoned?"Haruhi asked. Tamaki began to write or trace something on his palm. He sighed again as he continued his actions._

"_Well Haruhi...when there's an abandoned building...eh..."His voice became small and hesitant, as well as a bit fearful. "Ghost Pokémon tend to live there..."He said. Haruhi sweatdropped. Everyone knew that! But did Tamaki have some sort of issue with...__**OH**__._

"_Ah..Tamaki-senpai, you wouldn't happen to be afraid of ghost Pokémon, would you?"Haruhi realized. _

"_Well..."Haruhi sighed at his response._

"_And Tamaki-senpai?"She asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_What exactly are you doing?"She asked sweatdropping as she continued to watch him trace something on his palm._

"_Oh, this? Well, I'm writing the word 'beauty' on my palm."_

"_And why?"_

"_Oh! It's something you do when you get nervous!"He explained. Haruhi sweatdropped again._

"_Right..."After that, a large silence overtook the car for quite a while, until Haruhi broke it._

"_Tamaki-senpai?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_After we visit the castle and cross the mountains, what gym should we head towards?"She asked, getting her map out and looking over it. Tamaki got a thoughtful expression. _

"_Hm, well I don't know. What gym is closest to the mountains?"He asked._

"_Well, the Orange City Gym lies almost right across the river on the other side of the mountains. However, if we cross the northern lake that lies ahead of the castle, we can go to the Kasanoda Gym. The hardest gym lays the furthest away, the Ootori Gym."Tamaki remained silent for a while, thinking it over._

"_Hm...Can we decide at the castle?"Haruhi sweatdropped. "I mean, it depends on the weather right? If there's still a storm, it'd be an issue to try crossing that lake."He finished. Haruhi blinked._

'_Since when does he think of these things?'She wondered, amazed that despite his idiotic nature he actually offered sound advice at times. Haruhi shook her head of her thoughts. _

"_No problem, Senpai. That'd be smart to do."_

"_Oooh! Haruhi, look! We're almost there!"Haruhi ignored the fact that Tamaki had bypassed her compliment and looked out the Tram's windows to see that they were getting lower to the ground. Ahead, she barely made out the shadow of what she figured was the other Tram Station. _

"_That felt unusually fast..."Haruhi commented as the car approached the station. She looked at the weather around her. "Senpai," She began, earning the rich boy's attention, "I think the storm has gotten much worse."Indeed, it looked like the car was stuck in a white vacuum._

"_Hm, do you think it would be safer to stay at the station for a while?"Haruhi nodded to her companion's suggestion. "Well, looks like we're stuck here. Do you think it's safe to get out? We are in the station after all, and if we're lucky they'll have delicious refreshments awaiting us!"Haruhi deadpanned at her friend's naivety, especially considering the fact that there was no one at their previous station._

"_I guess it's safe."Haruhi said, looking out the window and trying to see whether or not it was safe to exit the car. Tamaki stood up, clicked the opening button, and exited the car followed by Haruhi. Tamaki shivered._

"_W-wow, it's...p-pretty c-cold.."Tamaki commented through chattering teeth. Haruhi shivered as well. _

"_T-tell m-me ab-bout it."She said. The two of them, having nothing to do, sat around on one of the station's benches for at least an hour. Tamaki spent his time singing, reading, and shuffling through his Pokedex. Haruhi spent her time shivering, brooding, shivering some more, and analyzing the situation and environment._

"_Ah, Haruhi look!"Haruhi's head jerked up and she snapped to attention._

'_Ugh, I was dozing off there...'She thought. "Yes, Tamaki-senpai?"She asked, looking around._

"_The storm is letting up!"He said, jumping from the bench with joy and heading towards the door._

"_Is it?"Haruhi followed Tamaki to the door. She arrived by his side in time for the intelligent blond boy to open the doors. A large gust of icy, freezing wind and snow entered, layering Haruhi and Tamaki. After that act, Tamaki wisely closed the doors and began copying Haruhi by shaking the snow off of his person._

"_Well...I thought it was."Tamaki said sadly. Haruhi glanced at the outdoors safely through the door's windows._

"_You weren't wrong, Senpai, look."Tamaki returned to the entrance and looked out the window of the other door on Haruhi's left. The blond squinted._

"_There's something, shadowy, in the distance..."He said, trying to make the object out. "A giant Pokémon?"He asked._

"_No Tamaki-senpai, that's the castle!"_

"_It looks close!"Tamaki happily realized. "Once the storm lets up some more, we can finally go!"_

"_Senpai, I think we can make it now."Haruhi said, a decision she'd regret later. The cold must be getting to her head! Tamaki looked hesitantly at the girl._

"_Are you sure, Haruhi? The storm's still pretty bad."_

"_Don't worry. It looks pretty close. We can try it. We'll rest once we get to the castle!"Haruhi pointed out. Tamaki still looked hesitant as he glanced from the castle's outline to Haruhi._

"_I suppose..."The two then grabbed their bags and headed out of the station. Immediately after they left, they were bombarded by snow, ice, and a chilling wind._

"_Haruhi! Are you sure this was a good idea!?"Tamaki yelled above the blaring wind._

"_What?!"The two continued trudging on._

"_I said, are you sure this was a good idea!?"_

"_..."_

"_Haruhi!?"Tamaki looked to his right where Haruhi had been. Only a white blur greeted him. "HARUHI!"He yelled. Nothing. Haruhi was gone._

Haruhi shivered almost spazztastically. She wanted to slap herself for her stupidity as she remembered her dumb idea. 'It's only a snowstorm, Tamaki. We can make it, Tamaki.' Haruhi mocked herself inwardly. She remembered that Tamaki was trying to tell her something as they fought onwards but then he disappeared. Great. Not knowing what to do and barely able to move forward due to the opposing blowing blizzard, Haruhi hoped that Tamaki would do what she was attempting to do: Head towards the castle.

Though everything was a white blur, she was somehow able to still (occasionally) make out the shape of the large building ahead. Haruhi continued to attempt to move forward, but this time her bones seemed glued and frozen. The castle's figure seemed to be looming over her, indicating that she was so close! She couldn't afford to get frozen now!

Haruhi fought to stand her ground against the wind and snow blowing at her. Against her will, her body gave out, dropping her to the ground and reducing her to a crumpled, soon to be snow pile. Her vision began to die and her eyes shut. Her sense of hearing only heard the whirl of the wind and the buffeting of the snow. However, before she was out completely, she swore she heard two voices.

"Hey, is someone there?"

"I think so. I bet it's some kid. Let's go back inside."

"I think we should grab him. If it were a normal snowstorm I'd agree, but this one is pretty bad."

"Right. While he's out we can play a prank on him."The second voice gleefully said.

"Baka! As good of an idea as that is, we shouldn't chance it. What if he works for Ootori? We already get into enough trouble. If he works for them too, that's why we should save him. You don't want to get killed for leaving an Ootori worker out here, do you?"

"Fine."

Haruhi snapped back to reality, fighting the numbing sensation throughout her senses and body. "Who's there.."She weakly asked, also due to the snow muffling her mouth.

"Huh. Hey, this kid's still alive."Haruhi miraculously felt the tip of a shoe nudge her ribs.

"Good. C'mon, let's get him inside."The other, nicer seeming, voice said. Haruhi then felt herself being picked up by the two voices' owners and carried somewhere.

"Where are we headed?"She mumbled, though she was sure she knew the answer.

"Castle dead ahead."The nice voice said.

"Good."She consented. "Have you seen a blond?"She didn't know, but she had the feeling that the two guys carrying her looked at each other.

"Blond?"The second voice asked.

"Yeah. I got separated from him in the storm."She explained, realizing that Tamaki was probably isolated somewhere.

"Nah. Haven't seen a blond. I'm sure he'll show up."The same voice waved off.

"Hey, you said a blond right?"The nice voice asked.

"Yes..."

"I think I found him."

Haruhi couldn't tell, but the two guys carrying her saw an anxious looking blond standing outside of the doors to the castle.

"Hey! You!"Tamaki looked up at the call. Immediately he felt relieved.

"Haruhi!"The two boys approached with her. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Same to you, Senpai."Haruhi said. Tamaki turned to the boys.

"If you're planning on going in there, don't bother trying; it's locked."The two boys set Haruhi down, ignored Tamaki, walked past him and up to the doors.

"Well duh. That's because we locked it, stupid."The mean voice ridiculed.

"Yeah. In these weather conditions, the wind could knock the doors right open!"The nice voice explained. The large doors opened and the four rushed inside. The two boys expertly forced the doors shut with a bit of work.

"Phew. Glad we're out of that."The nice voice said. His companion nodded. Haruhi was now in the position to see that they looked like twins.

"I'll go start a fire."The nice boy said, heading across the large room to where a fire place sat.

Tamaki looked around. The castle's floors were cement where they were standing and cobblestone elsewhere. Certain parts with furniture had rugs or carpet, but for the most part it was concrete. Talismans hanging from the walls were common, usually a shade of burgundy or royal blue accompanied by a gold fringe.

The furniture looked unused and old, though he was a fan of antiques so it didn't phase him. The windows were large and rectangular, spanning from almost the top of the ceiling to nearly the floor. However, what might have been a beautiful view was blocked by the snow stuck to it.

"Do you two come here often?"Haruhi asked the twins. "Oh, and thanks for saving me."She added.

"Nah. We've been here a few times before, but it's not like we live here or anything."The meaner twin said.

"That reminds me," Tamaki began, "Shouldn't there be a tourist staff here? For tours?"The twin shot him a weird look.

"No...Didn't you see that sign earlier? It was posted in a few places. The tours are closed for today because of the bad weather."He explained.

"Fire's ready!"The other twin's voice called. The three rushed across the room to see a warm, flickering fire. They all sat around it gladly.

"We've been here a few times, but we still have trouble finding the AC and heating unit."The nice twin said.

"Yeah. I was thinking that we should rewire the system or something."Said the other twin to his brother.

'I wonder what these two do if they can rewire a castle's system...'Haruhi thought.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself."Tamaki said. "I'm Tamaki Suoh, this is my friend Haruhi Fujioka. Who might you be?"Tamaki introduced, though his introduction seemed like a sappy play.

"We're the Hitachiin twins."The two said.

"I'm Hikaru."The 'mean' one said.

"I'm Kaoru."The 'nice' one introduced.

"Hm...Hitachiin, Hitachiin..."Tamaki repeated, thinking out loud as if trying to remember something.

"What is it, Senpai?"Haruhi asked as she scooted closer to the fire.

"Sounds familiar..."

"Of course it does."Hikaru said. "Our name is on everything!"

"What?"Haruhi asked, curious at what he meant.

"Our mother is the famous fashion designer and our father deals with technology."Kaoru explained.

"That's it!"Tamaki exclaimed. "That's where I knew it from! Clothes and technology!"

"Yeah. We're mostly known for clothes..."Kaoru said.

"Anyways, why'd you two come to this castle?"Hikaru asked, looking at the two. "Even if you wanted a tour, this place isn't very interesting."

"Yeah, it's pretty lame around here."Kaoru agreed.

"Is not!"Tamaki cried. "Just look at all this history and the magnificence of the furnishings! This place was built for a king! It feels as if a royal figure might turn around the corner at any second!"He fantasized, jumping up and walking over to a nearby corner behind the twins for emphasis. He turned away from facing the group to look around the corner. Instead of being greeted by a regal plutocrat, the rich blond boy was face to face with two large eyes. Tamaki screamed and ran back to the twins and Haruhi, horrified.

"What? Was there a mirror around that corner?"Hikaru sneered.

"How pathetic...Crybaby."Kaoru added. Haruhi rolled her eyes as the twins began mocking Tamaki and got up to investigate. She hadn't even made it to the corner when a pair of floating eyes made their way towards her.

"There, there!"Tamaki pointed to Haruhi's direction as the twins turned around to see what was there.

"That's it?"Hikaru asked, disinterested.

"It's a floating pair of eyes! What do you mean, "that's it"!?"Tamaki exclaimed.

"It's just a Shuppet."Kaoru pointed out, looking very bored. And so it was. The ghost Pokémon gleefully made its way towards the trio by the fire. Tamaki was shaking.

"Haruhi, keep it away from me!"Haruhi sighed and walked back to Tamaki.

"Senpai, look, it's harmless."Haruhi emphasized her statement by gesturing to the happy looking ghost. She then pulled out her Pokedex to get more information on the ghost.

"_Shuppet, the Puppet Pokémon. This Pokémon roams about deep in the night seeking such negative emotions as grudges and envy. It retreats to its nest when the sun begins to rise."_

"It's creepy!"Tamaki defended.

"At least you made it happy."Kaoru said, poking the fire with a random metal stick.

"How!?"

"It enjoys scaring people."Hikaru said as he lay down on his back with his arms behind his head.

"It doesn't bother us at all, usually."Kaoru remarked as he sat by his brother facing Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Probably because it can't scare us."Haruhi and Tamaki frozenly stared at the twins' creepy, delighted looks on their faces. What do you know, people weirder than Tamaki.

"Shuppet, shuppet!"The Pokémon said happily to Tamaki.

"Go away..."The boy whimpered, trying to hide behind Haruhi.

"Shuppet!"

"No..."

"Ooohh~~ ooooohh~..."Haruhi, Tamaki, and the Shuppet looked around.

"Hey, where did Hikaru and Kaoru go?"Haruhi asked, noticing their absence.

"What's it now?"Tamaki asked, referring to the voices.

"Huuummaanns..."A chillingly soft voice whispered.

"We have cooommmee foorr yyoou..."It, along with another voice said.

"You will feel us poking your back to see if your meat is tender enough for our old, dead bones..."The solo voice whispered gently. Tamaki shivered, both from the cold and from fear. Haruhi however looked around, skeptical.

The two then each felt small touches up and down their back.

"Eep."Tamaki squealed. "Haruhi, they're going to eat us!"He silently panicked.

"If your flesh does not please us..."The second voice began. "We will kill you anyways.."

"That doesn't sound like a good bargain."Haruhi said as she was still trying to find the voices' owners and to figure out what was touching her back. The happy Shuppet had worriedly flown over to Tamaki, causing the boy more panic. Haruhi found it strange. Each time she touched the top of her back, the touches were on her lower back. Each time she touched her lower back, the touches reversed to her upper back.

"I know!"Tamaki unwontedly yelled, standing up with confidence. "Antoinette! Help!" With that, the fluffy Growlithe emerged from her pokeball. "Antoinette, get that thing off of Haruhi's back!" Haruhi stopped feeling her back.

"What? What thing?"However, before her question was answered, she was tackled to the ground by a loyal Growlithe. Haruhi looked up and saw a small, red and crème colored Pokémon tumble to the ground ahead of her.

"Plusle! Plusle, plus, plus, plusle!"It angrily chattered at Antoinette. Tamaki then felt whatever touched his back stop. A small blue and crème Pokémon jumped off his shoulder and headed for the other Pokémon that Antoinette had just gotten away from Haruhi.

"Minun! Minun mi!"It worriedly asked its friend. Then, the two Pokémon glared evilly at Haruhi and Tamaki, causing them to inch back from the crazy Pokémon.

"Aw...they found out."Tamaki screamed as Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind him.

"So you really were those voices."Haruhi murmured as the two Pokémon ran to the twins. Minun hopped up on Kaoru's shoulder and Plusle on Hikaru's.

"Those two are yours?"Tamaki asked, petting Antoinette.

"Yep. They're pretty fun!"Hikaru said. However, the group's attention was then caught by their fire going out and strange noises coming from the chimney.

"What's going on?"Haruhi asked, about to walk over and inspect the chimney.

"Weird."Kaoru agreed.

"Don't worry, I'll just have Antoinette light us another fire, right Antoinette?"The Growlithe happily agreed. Before Antoinette could light the fire though, the sounds of something, or someone, landing came from the fireplace.

"Who's there?!"Hikaru demanded. Haruhi saw Plusle and Minun's cheeks sparking with anticipation.

"Ugh. I'm freezing! Why did we ever wear this?"A familiar voice lamented.

"Don't worry, we made it in, didn't we?"A deeper voice asked.

"I'm filthy!"A high-pitched voice declared. Even in the dark, Haruhi and Tamaki knew who was there.

"Team Zuka!"They exclaimed. Suddenly, a bright light appeared at the fireplace. Benio was holding a large, LED flashlight and was wearing a light green snowsuit matching Chizuru and Hinako's, but with pants instead of a skirt and with less fluff trimming. The three were also covered in soot.

"Correct! We're here to save you, Young Maiden!"Benio declared, pointing at Haruhi.

"Get lost, Drag Queen."Hikaru ordered. "This place is ours."Benio scoffed and the other two Zukas looked mortified.

"How dare you address Lady Benibara as such! Filthy boy!"Hinako screamed. "Let's go! Seedot, show 'em who's boss!"

"Don't forget me!"Chizuru happily said. "Come on out Roselia!"The two Pokémon took their place in front of the fireplace.

"How annoying. Leave this to us!"Hikaru and Kaoru said, their Plusle and Minun jumping to the floor.

"Looks easy. Minun-"

"Plusle," Hikaru joined in.

"Use spark!"The two Pokémon then electrocuted the two grass Pokémon, immediately knocking them out and sending them back to their trainers' arms, thus, causing Team Zuka to get electrified as well.

"This is bad for my hair!"Chizuru screamed before she and the two others miraculously were sent back up the chimney and out of the castle.

"That was easy."The twins declared.

"Um, thanks."Haruhi said, standing by the two and soaking in their easy victory.

"No problem."They said. With that, the four trainers then set to starting another fire, which Antoinette gladly made for them, ignoring the event that had just transpired.

* * *

Fun day! Getting lost in a snow storm, nearly freezing to death, meeting ghost Pokémon, two crazy twins, and beating Team Zuka sure sums up an average day for Haruhi and co.! (Co. implying Tamaki and Antoinette? O.o) Anyways, next time! The castle may have been loads of fun, but just wait 'til Tamaki takes a tiny detour from his route to the next gym! What other insane characters await our heroes? Until next time! And hey, Team Zuka was so upset this time that they didn't even say their motto! *gasps* CRAZY!

:::Pokédex Entries:::

Plusle: The Cheering Pokémon. It has the trait of cheering on its fellow POKéMON. By shorting out the electricity it releases from its paws, it creates pom-poms for cheering.

Minun: The Cheering Pokémon. Minun loves to cheer on its partner in battle. It gives off sparks from its body while it is doing so. If its partner is in trouble, this POKéMON gives off increasing amounts of sparks.

P.S. Prepare for trouble, make it double~!

Come on, I'm not the only one who remembers that song. Review if you'd like! Thanks for reading!


	5. Route E: Home is Where the Heart is

Hey! Thanks to everyone for the good reception! I often wonder if I'm doing Tamaki and Haruhi justice as Pokémon trainers, but since there are still readers, I guess I am?

Previously!: After winning his first badge from the Haninozuka Gym, Tamaki along with Haruhi journeyed north to visit an old abandoned castle in the snowy regions of Ouran before Tamaki's next gym battle! However, while on their way to the castle, Haruhi and Tamaki were separated in a horrible blizzard. Just when Haruhi was on the brink of passing out, two mysterious twins saved her and brought her to the castle where they found Tamaki. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, later harassed Tamaki and then kicked Team Zuka out of the castle with their equally mischievous Plusle and Minun.

And yeah, looks like it's gonna be another long one...sorry...Also, I'll admit it, not much happens in this chapter, but it's still for some reason long. What's wrong with me? Good luck and thanks...

* * *

**Route E: Home is Where the Heart is**

"Are you leaving yet?"Haruhi looked away from repacking her backpack and up at the impatient looking Hikaru looming over her.

"I told you," She began, getting annoyed by the two twins, "we'll be leaving shortly." Tamaki and Haruhi had stayed overnight with the twins in the castle. The twins wanted to go to their own rooms, as they stayed in the castle often enough to have found favorite quarters. However, Tamaki, despite his fear of ghost Pokémon, ended up staying in the castle's main living room of sorts, one of the coldest places in the building as it was near the door.

The rich blond had wanted to stay on the exact opposite side of the castle from the twins, but his paralyzing fear had kept him put. So thus, getting annoyed and frequently awoken by Tamaki's whimpers, teeth chattering, and screams, the twins ventured out of their own rooms and Haruhi from hers to console, or in the twins' case, threaten, Tamaki.

"Good."Hikaru said, looking away. "Where's that lord gone to?"For an unknown reason, Hikaru and Kaoru had taken to calling Tamaki "lord". Haruhi looked around the area along with Kaoru. If they were leaving shortly, then where was Tamaki?

Not that it was _extremely_ necessary or anything, but Haruhi wanted to leave on time, or at least soon. When the four trainers had woken up that morning, the storm had subsided and it was calm and crisp all around. Haruhi would prefer to leave as soon as possible, for as like the twins pointed out, mountain weather could vary instantly.

Haruhi and Tamaki had decided to trek over the nearby mountain range and head on over to the Orange City Gym. On the eastern side of Ouran, many supposedly easy gyms awaited the two. It was rumored that the Morinozuka Gym was one of the toughest, so even though it was close, the two would come back later.

"I'm ready, Haruhi!"Hikaru and Haruhi looked over near the fireplace where they saw Tamaki scurrying out of one of the corridors close by it. He ran up to the two looking refreshed and excited with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Good. The weather could change at any time now, so we better hurry."From the castle, the two would head back to the tram station and then past the town that the Haninozuka Gym resided in. According to Tamaki, there was a pass between the mountains a bit eastern from there. Once through the pass, the two would continue towards the Orange City Gym.

Now, there was a sort of pass between the mountains much closer by, however it was also extremely dangerous and notorious for fatal conditions and a never ending blizzard. Only fools would attempt to cross it. Even Tamaki had bypassed that "option".

"Alright, I'm finished packing too."Haruhi said, sliding her backpack onto her shoulders.

"You guys are leaving? Good luck."Kaoru said walking into the room, sounding amused.

"Thanks."Haruhi said, ignoring the younger twin's tone.

"To the Orange City Gym now right?"Tamaki asked, earning a nod from Haruhi.

"Orange City, huh?"Hikaru asked. "Crazy place."Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Why?"Haruhi asked. She had heard about Orange City, that it was a very healthy town and quite active too. It had a few groves and orchards of orange trees near it as well. However...what was so crazy about that? While Haruhi thought this over, the twins were whispering amongst themselves. Haruhi thought she heard, "Oh, it's that time of year, isn't it?"The twins looked at her.

"No reason."They said, but the wicked glint in their eyes begged to differ.

"Alright then..."Haruhi said, not believing the twins' statement. Tamaki and Haruhi walked to the large castle doors with Kaoru and Hikaru following.

"Good luck, Milord."Kaoru said after he and Hikaru had opened one of the doors and their two new friends began their descent down the icy, snowy, barely visible and easily-mistaken-for-a-sloped-hill steps.

Tamaki, still confused as to why the twins called him weird names, turned around with Haruhi to face the twins once more. "Thank you."He said, confusion and hesitancy evident. The two then continued down the precarious steps.

"Oh wait!"The two stopped, turned around once more, and saw Hikaru and Kaoru running after them, nearly sliding down the steps. The twins stopped as they reached Tamaki and Haruhi, who were curious as to why the troublemakers had started after them. Hikaru held out a strange, walkie-talkie like object to Haruhi.

"This is a PokeNav."Hikaru explained as Haruhi took it. "It's like a map. It contains info on cities and stuff."He said as Haruhi looked at it.

"It also contains helpful shop info too."Kaoru expanded.

"You're giving this to me?"Haruhi asked, wondering why and how much it cost.

"Yeah."The two said.

"You two are dead otherwise."Hikaru straight-forwardly said.

"And you're both doomed to be lost too."Kaoru added with the same tone as his brother.

"Um...yeah."Haruhi, annoyed, answered. "But I can't take this."She added. "It must have cost a lot."The twins looked at each other.

"Not really."Kaoru said. "We made it."Tamaki and Haruhi stared at the twins dumbfounded.

"Remember? Our dad does tech?"Hikaru reminded the trainers.

"Right! Now I remember!"Tamaki exclaimed.

"Anyways, you two better hurry up and leave, ok?"The older twin said, not meaning to sound like a jerk that time.

"He's right."Haruhi said, looking to the east where the evil pass resided and the skies overhead. "We'd better hurry; it's getting darker that way."Tamaki nodded.

"Alright, good luck again!"Kaoru yelled as the two walked away once more.

"We'll probably see them again, huh, Kaoru?"Hikaru asked his brother as they began inside.

"Probably."The younger sibling agreed.

"Dang it."Hikaru said. "I meant to tell that idiot to keep an eye out for the new Pokewatches!"Kaoru shook his head.

"No matter how many times you say it, I still can't get used to the idea of a watch that does all those things, though it's true."The younger brother remarked as they entered the castle.

"Yeah."Hikaru agreed. "It's not like I'm a huge endorser of it, the PokeNav isn't interesting either you know."He pointed out.

"Yeah. Maybe one of these days we'll actually make something impressive for once."Kaoru hoped, getting a nod from his brother.

* * *

It had been about an hour and a half since Haruhi and Tamaki had left the company of the twins. To their liking, about fifteen minutes after getting off of the tram car, the weather began warming up. The two were now passing through a similar set of hills near the Haninozuka's Gym's town. However, this time the gym would be to their west, as they were headed for the pass between the mountain range.

The two had disposed of their cold weather clothes in Tamaki's remarkably spacious gym bag, which he had all of his things inside, sometimes including a small backpack which could either be worn or stored inside the bag. The small backpack's appearances varied.

"We're getting closer!"Tamaki excitedly said. Haruhi looked around.

"Senpai," She addressed, "it's getting late."Sure enough, by the time they were near the hills the sun began to set. Sure, they were travelling faster as they went downhill most of the time, but it still took a while to reach the mountain pass, which lay a tiny bit further than the nearest gym's town. "Should we stop soon?"She asked.

"No, we'll be fine. We'll stop once we get there."Haruhi sighed. Great, he wanted to camp in the pass.

The two travelers continued onwards and soon the stars were visible. They were a bit south of the Haninozuka Gym. Haruhi continued to eye the mountains to her left, wondering when the two of them could stop so they would have enough stamina tomorrow to hike through the pass.

"There!"Her thoughts were interrupted by Tamaki's high pitched squeal. She realized that they had been walking through a town for a while, or at some point as it was now behind her. A ways in front of them laid an enormous mansion. Inside, the lights were on. It was surrounded by a large, fancy, gated fence.

Tamaki began to bound for the estate while Haruhi gazed at it from afar.

"Come on, Haruhi!"Tamaki yelled as he quickened towards the house. "We're here!"

'Here?'Haruhi thought. "What do you mean "here", Senpai?"She asked as they approached the closed gate.

"Home!"Haruhi stared at Tamaki, who was excitedly pressing a button on a speaker on the gate and waiting for someone to respond.

'He lives here?'She thought amazed. Then again, she remembered what he said when she first met him; babbling something about taking three suitcases and needing his teacher along with Antoinette's bath. That, along with the fact that he attended the Elite Trainer's School, was testimony to his wealth.

"_Yes?"_ Ah, but enough of Haruhi's muses, it appears that Tamaki caught hold of someone.

"Hello!"Tamaki said eagerly. "Can you open the gate please?"He asked, fidgeting from excitement.

"_Who asks?"_ The voice on the other side of the speaker asked.

"It's me! Tamaki!"Apparently the other voice was amazed by this fact, and equally as excited, as after a moment of silence or disbelief, there was a response with as much excitement as Tamaki.

"Sir! Is it really you? My apologies, Master Tamaki, I shall open the gate at once!"True to his word, right as the man spoke the gate began opening.

"Thank you!"Tamaki thanked before he hurriedly entered the fenced property. Haruhi followed after him, looking about the grounds. As Tamaki got to the door, it opened.

"Master Tamaki!"A group of servants awaited him inside.

"Glad you're back, Sir!"

"It's great to see you again!"

"How have you been, Sir?"The servants all greeted. After fussing over an embarrassed Tamaki for a while, the employees seemed to notice Haruhi.

"Sir, do you have a friend with you?"One asked as they all grew silent and planted their stares upon Haruhi, who felt quite awkward at the time.

"Ah, yes! This is my friend and fellow trainer Haruhi Fujioka! Come in, Haruhi!"Tamaki urged warmly. His servants' expressions turned to welcoming smiles.

"Yes! Please do come in, we're getting dinner started, Miss."The same man who asked Tamaki about Haruhi invited.

"Ah, for a moment I thought that she was a sibling of Kyoya's, as I only saw the dark hair."One of the maids inside then giggled after her statement. "But then I remembered how Master Kyoya is the youngest of the family, so I was quite confused!"The maids around her giggled as well.

"Haruhi, come on!"Tamaki said. "I'll show you around."Haruhi stopped surveying the magnificent house to turn and follow Tamaki. The entryway was large and spacious. Dead ahead was a set of stairs which Tamaki was beginning to ascend. Haruhi then began to follow him up the stairs.

"Master Tamaki!"Tamaki froze, hearing the sharp voice. He turned around along with Haruhi, who saw an old, traditional looking woman in a purple kimono standing in front of the door. Tamaki appeared like he was preparing for a lecture. The expression slightly lightened.

"You know how we feel about you just, "popping in" on us."She said. "Next time, it wouldn't be too much trouble to call, Sir."Tamaki smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Shima-san."He apologized. Earning a nod from the woman, he began to climb the stairs again along with Haruhi.

"That was Shima-san, she's in charge of this place."Tamaki explained as he and Haruhi walked down a long corridor.

"What exactly is this place called?"Haruhi wondered out loud. Surely such a large mansion had a name. Perhaps it was simply called, "The Suoh Estate."

"Ah, this is the Suoh Second Residence."Haruhi looked at Tamaki, who was radiating happiness to be back home.

"Second Residence? Don't people usually stay in the first?"She asked.

"Ah, normally. I'm not allowed there."Tamaki said, his expression growing sad.

"I'm sorry."Haruhi apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Here! Look, this is my room."As Tamaki opened the door, Haruhi walked inside. There was a large bed lying in the middle of the room. On the sides all around were glass cased shelves. What was so important on the shelves? Haruhi walked up to get a closer look.

"These are kids' toys."She observed. "Prizes."She evaluated, recognizing several of them. Tamaki nodded as he walked around inspecting his room.

"Yes, I became very interested in them when I first came here."

"First came? When did you come here? Where were you at originally?"Haruhi asked, feeling like an idiot for having asked so many questions.

"I originally lived in another region with my mother. I came here to become the heir of my family in middle school."Haruhi felt a bit confused at Tamaki's statement, as she didn't know the whole story.

"I see."She said, looking at Tamaki while he continued looking around the room.

"I like it here though, so don't feel bad!"Tamaki said, sensing Haruhi's sad and guilty mood. At that moment, someone knocked on Tamaki's door and spoke.

"Dinner, Sir!"The man said. Tamaki grinned.

"Perfect! Come along Haruhi!"He said, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her down to the dining room. Upon arriving at the room, Haruhi noticed its spaciousness and all of the luxurious food that sat upon the table.

"All of this is for us?"She asked.

"Yep!"Tamaki said happily, sitting down and motioning to Haruhi where she should sit.

"A-a-ah, Master Tamaki."A servant said with a smile on his face. "You haven't forgotten, have you, Sir?"Tamaki's face immediately brightened up and he stood up from his chair.

"Right! I knew it!"He exclaimed. He turned to Haruhi. "Up, Haruhi! There's something we must do first!"

"Which is?"

"It's time to battle!"Tamaki exclaimed, earning a cheer from several of his servants. Instantly, music, or apparently what passed as music in the Suoh Second Residence, began to play. Haruhi turned to the sound's origin and saw a few of the servants on instruments at the other side of the room.

"Come on, Haruhi! Let's battle!"The blond urged.

"Me against you?"She asked.

"No, we'll go one on one with the servants!"

"I don't know..."However, Haruhi then realized that her claims were being ignored, as she saw Tamaki chattering away to some of his servants.

"Everyone ready?"A chef asked. The dining room had suddenly become the place for battle. It was Tamaki standing across from one of his maids. "Begin!"The chef yelled.

"Alright Antoinette, time to fight!"Tamaki yelled, sending out Antoinette to the field.

"Good job, Sir!"The maid said. "However, I won't go easy on you! Come on out Ratata!"She yelled as a purple rat appeared on the field.

"Antoinette, use tackle!"

"You too, Ratata!"The maid ordered as well. The two Pokémon ran at each other and then collided. Upon separation, the Ratata fell to the ground with spins in its eyes.

"Rattata is unable to battle! Master Tamaki and Antoinette win!"The chef announced, causing cheering all around.

"Good job, Tamaki!"Tamaki jumped as suddenly someone was behind him.

"Ninja!"He yelled, jumping forward and turning around. The man dressed in a ninja costume laughed.

"Still gets you every time, Tamaki!"He said.

"Dad?!"Tamaki asked, surprised.

'Great, now I know where Tamaki gets his weirdness from.' Haruhi thought as she stared at the man dressed up.

"Yep!"The ninja man said. Tamaki looked confused and surprised.

"But...but...how...you...here...How did you know I was here?"Tamaki finally made out.

"I called him, Sir."Tamaki looked to his left where he saw Shima standing.

"Yep!"The eldest Suoh agreed. "So naturally I left the school as quick as I could and rushed on over here to surprise you. And boy did I!"The man laughed again.

"School?"Haruhi accidently voiced. Tamaki heard her and turned to face her.

"Yeah, my dad's the chairman of the Elite Trainer's School we attended."Tamaki revealed as if it were common knowledge.

"What? Really?"Haruhi asked, once again feeling stupid.

"Uh-huh."

"Nice to meet you."The man said to Haruhi. "I'm Yuzuru Suoh, chairman of the Elite Trainer's School and Tamaki's dad. If I remember correctly, you're the transfer student, Haruhi Fujioka."Haruhi nodded. "Yep. I remembered right. You were so smart already that all we had to do was stock you up for your journey!"The man said. He then turned to Tamaki.

"As great as this all is," He said to his son, "how about we get back to the battles now?"He asked. Tamaki stared at him.

"Do you mean you want to battle me?"The blond trainer asked.

"Of course! And I won't go easy on you either!"His father said with a grin which Tamaki mirrored.

"Right! Let's get on with it!"The student exclaimed.

"Still using Antoinette?"The chairman asked as he brandished a pokeball. "Might be a problem, son! Alright Mr. Mime! Come on out!"

"Mr. Mime!"The Pokémon exclaimed as it popped out of the pokeball with an energized expression on its face.

"Ready? Begin!"The chef declared.

"Antoinette, use ember!"

"Mr. Mime, reflect!"Antoinette's spurt of fire was reflected by an invisible wall in front of Mr. Mime. Tamaki stared at the opposing Pokémon determinedly.

"Ok, Antoinette, use tackle until it hits that mime!"He ordered, Antoinette faithfully following through. Yuzuru Suoh seemed curious.

"Really? You sure that's the best idea, Tamaki? Oh well."The man lamented. "Mr. Mime, use psychic!"He ordered. Immediately, Antoinette was lifted from the ground helplessly. Haruhi got déjà vu from Tamaki's gym battle with Yasuchika, where Psyduck was used.

"Hang in there, Antoinette!"Tamaki called as his Pokémon floated defenselessly in the air.

"Not gonna work, Son."Yuzuru said, shaking his head almost sadly. "Mr. Mime, finish this up by throwing Antoinette to the ground."With those words, the Pokémon followed through and Antoinette loudly slammed to the floor.

"Antoinette!"Tamaki called, rushing to her side. Spins were clearly showing in her eyes.

"Antoinette is unable to battle! The chairman and Mr. Mime win!"The chef announced.

"Good job, Anntoinette."Tamaki said with a weak smile as he returned the tired Pokémon to her pokeball.

"That was a great battle, Master Tamaki!"A servant exclaimed.

"You've gotten so much better!"

"Good job, Sir!"Tamaki smiled at all of the praise he received and turned to face his father.

"I agree, Tamaki. You've improved a lot since I last saw you."His father said with a proud smile. "Soon you'll be able to defeat me...!"The man predicted.

"Thanks, Dad."Tamaki said as his father patted him heartily on the back. The blond turned to his travelling companion. "Well, Haruhi, are you ready to start digging in on dinner now?"The girl nodded and slowly everyone took their seats at the long table.

* * *

"Lady Benibara, do you see how much food is in that house?!"Squealed Chizuru as she crouched furtively with the other members of her team on a tree branch outside of the Suoh Second Residence. Benio and Hinako gripped their binoculars tightly as they focused on finding the food pantry.

"There, I see it!"Benibara exclaimed.

"Me too!"Yelled Hinako. "Ugh, I feel like we haven't eaten decently in days...!"She groaned, going back to swinging her legs from the branch and looking up at the night sky.

"We'd better secure some of that for ourselves."Benio said, lowering her binoculars. "If we don't, that wretched boy may take it all!"The other two girls nodded.

"I agree! We need that food more than he does! We're on a mission to save girlkind!"Hinako boldly announced.

"But, Lady Benibara, however are we going to get in there?"Chizuru asked with a worried look. Benio smiled.

"Nothing to worry about, Chizuru. We're Team Zuka after all!"

* * *

"Hey, Haruhi, have you tried this?"Tamaki asked his friend as he received second helpings of some sort of noodle dish. "It tastes just like macaroni and cheese!"

"I think that's because it _is_ macaroni and cheese, Senpai."

"Oh, really? The chef's never made it this way before..."As Tamaki inspected his mac' n cheese, Haruhi wondered how exactly the chef normally made it, as it looked just like the mac and cheese she had seen at restaurants, complete with croutons and multiple kinds of cheese.

"So, Tamaki," Yuzuru Suoh began from farther down the table,"where are you and Haruhi headed next?"Quickly, Tamaki swallowed his bite of food and responded.

"We're headed to Orange City!"Yuzuru's eyes widened.

"Orange City? Now let me think," he began to mumble under his breath, "there's something important to note about Orange City this time of year...but what?"

"Father?"Tamaki asked, confused at the man's reaction. Yuzuru smiled.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. It's a great city, healthy, too."He added.

"Do you know anything about the Gym Leader, Suoh-san?"Haruhi asked. Yuzuru looked thoughtful for a bit before he replied.

"Well..."He began. "If I remember hearing right, the gym leader is a guy about Tamaki's age and uh," Yuzuru began to laugh, "I've heard he's a bit of a nut...!" Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other.

"A nut? How?"Haruhi inquired.

"Mmm, well, it seems he's a health freak. Not odd considering he's from Orange City, but still, it seems he's a bit...obsessed."

"Obsessed?"Tamaki repeated. "With what?"Yuzuru shrugged as he readied another bite of food on his fork.

"I don't quite remember that. Sorry."Tamaki's father said. "All I remember is that he has some sort of odd obsession."Tamaki ate another bite of food while pondering what the Gym Leader could be obsessed with. As Haruhi was about to ask Yuzuru another question, suddenly, a loud crash sounded.

"What was that?"Tamaki asked, looking towards the door to the room.

"Not a clue..."Haruhi replied, looking in the same direction. Immediately a man appeared in the doorway.

"Sir, burglars are stealing all of our food!"

"What?!"Tamaki, Yuzuru, and Haruhi bolted out of the dining room and after the servant who lead them to the food pantry.

"Oh, Chizuru, we will feast tonight!"Benio exclaimed as she filled another sack full of food.

"You!"Haruhi yelled.

"Stop right there, Team Zuka!"Tamaki ordered.

"Aha! So you are here! Don't worry, fair maiden, we shall save you from this awful place!"Benio yelled. "Go, Tangela!"

"A Tangela!"Tamaki exclaimed as the Pokémon appeared. "Alright, go, Antoinette!"

"I choose you, Zigzagoon!"Haruhi announced as she called forth her Pokémon.

"Two against one!? No way!"Shrieked Hinako. "Come on out...Seedot!"

"I'll call Roselia!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Mime, a hand please?"

Six Pokémon appeared between the three opposing trainers.

"Ha, a three on three battle, huh? Alright, Tamaki, let's show 'em how us Suohs handle things!"Yuzuru said grinning. "Mr. Mime, psychic on Seedot!"

"Antoinette, ember on Roselia!"

"Zigzagoon! Uh...Tackle on Tangela..."Haruhi ordered, realizing she didn't know how well her Pokémon would battle.

"Don't stand for that, Roselia, dodge!"Chizuru commanded.

"Seedot, oh no!"Cried Hinako as Mr. Mime's psychic caught it and chucked it at a wall. Spins showed in its eyes.

"Seedot is unable to battle."Mr. Suoh said with a smooth, amused grin.

"One down, two more to go!"Tamaki proclaimed, determined. "Antoinette, use fire spin!"

'Antoinette knows fire spin?'Haruhi thought as she concentrated on her own fight.

"Tangela, constrict!"

"Zigzagoon, use scratch!"Tangela fell back at Zigzagoon's attack.

"No, my Tangela! Tangela, use vine whip!"

"Zigzagoon, use tail whip!"The two Pokémon's attacks collided with seemingly equal force, but Tangela, who had received earlier damage, was knocked out.

"No, Tangela!"

"Good job, Zigzagoon!"Haruhi looked over to see Roselia knocked out and burned as well.

"I need a Burn Heal! My poor Roselia! Somebody call Nurse Joy! Somebody get Officer Jenny to arrest this savage brute!"Chizuru demanded as the tone in her voice changed from despair to vengeful while pointing her finger at Tamaki.

"Looks like we need to kick these unwanted vandals out."Yuzuru said. "Mr. Mime, if you'd please..."

"Mr. Mime!"Mr. Mime used psychic, floating Team Zuka and its Pokémon out of the broken window they had gotten into.

"As far as you can."Yuzuru vaguely instructed. Mr. Mime then threw Team Zuka so far that only a sparkle showed where they faded off to.

"Wow..."Haruhi said, impressed.

"Dad, that was so cool!"Tamaki gushed as he gazed awestruck at his father.

"Of course it was, Tamaki!"Agreed Mr. Suoh with a wide smile. "But now that they're gone, let's get back to dinner."Haruhi sighed.

"What is it, Haruhi?"Tamaki asked.

"Oh uh, nothing, I'm just stuffed."Tamaki nodded.

"Same here, I couldn't eat another bite."

"Well then, how about you two hit the hay? You're off on an adventure after all, so you'll need to be well-rested tomorrow! Haruhi, I'll get a servant to show you where you'll be staying."

"Oh, ok, thank you."A maid arrived and began leading Haruhi away.

"Goodnight, Haruhi! Sleep tight! Sweet dreams! Be ready for tomorrow!"Tamaki rambled as he walked to his own bedroom.

"Goodnight, Tamaki-senpai."Haruhi replied. She was led to her room, where, once inside, she let out a yawn. 'Guess I'm pretty tired.' She thought. 'Well, I did have my first Pokémon battle along with being around these crazy people...'Haruhi changed into her pajamas, crawled into bed, and quickly fell asleep in the extravagant room. Tamaki was right, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

But will it be a bit _too_ big?

* * *

Uh-oh, seems like a foreboding sign! Is something going to happen on Haruhi and Tamaki's excursion? Oh dear...Well, it seems that finally, Haruhi has gotten into her first Pokémon battle and won! Preceding that, Yuzuru Suoh not only proves to be a decent, skilled trainer, but also reveals a bit about Orange City's Gym Leader! Obsessed? With what I wonder...Will Tamaki and Haruhi find out soon, or will the task of getting to Orange City prove to be too much? Find out next time!

* * *

:::Pokédex Entries:::

Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime is a master of pantomime. Its gestures and motions convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists. Once it is believed, it will exist as if it were a real thing. (Ruby/ Sapphire)

Tangela: Blue plant vines cloak the Pokémon's identity in a tangled mass. It entangles anything that gets close. (FireRed)

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please!


End file.
